Un plan, une histoire, une révélation
by lilinichou
Summary: Pour échapper à son tyran d'oncle, Harry est prêt à quitter ses amis. Mais que va t il devenir ? HPDM, BZTN. Yaoi lemon. NCS, AU, OOC, angst, peut être une préquelle, je vais voir.. désolée pour le résumé, je suis pas douée '
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I:

L'aube pointait en une lueur orangée qui s'élevait de l'horizon. On commençait à apercevoir les résidences identiques qui s'étalaient à perte de vue.

4, Privet Drive, une résidence qui paraissait calme , et très bien entretenue, mais est-ce que les voisins savaient ? Est-ce qu'ils se doutaient ne serait-ce qu'une minute que c'était un jeune homme de 16 ans qui rendait ce jardin "magnifique" comme se complaisait à dire le propriétaire, que c'était lui qui donnait cette couleur bien verte et l'odeur d'une pelouse fraîchement tondue et bien entretenue, même avec cette chaleur d'été ?

Bien sur que oui, mais ils ne faisait pas attention car c'était un jeune homme tout à fait normal pour eux, mais ce doutaient-ils un instant qu'il pouvait le faire contre sa volonté ? et qu'il était traité comme un esclave ?

Hélas non ! Autrement cela ferait depuis un moment qu'il ne serait plus là.

Les Dursleys mourraient si quelqu'un l'apprenait ou alors, et c'était bien sûr la chose la plus probalbe, ils nieraient tout en bloc, et rajouteraient qu'ils l'avaient recueillit parce qu'ils étaient bons et généreux. Comme tout ceci sonnait faux!

Ce jeune homme s'appelait Harry Potter et il était le fils de la soeur de Tante Pétunia, la femme de l'Oncle Vernon. Il était orphelin depuis l'âge de 1 ans, ses parents morts dans un accident de voiture et depuis il vivait chez les Dursleys, il n'avait pas d'autre parents.

Enfin ... c'est ce qu'il croyait ... jusqu'à il y'a 1 ans ; il avait découvert qu'il avait un parrain nommé Sirius Black. Malheureusement, ce dernier était en prison et il n'en sortir que 2 mois qui précédèrent sa mort..., dans une banque suite à un braquage à main armé fin mai. Harry, malgré le soutien de ses meilleurs amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, ne réussissait pas à surmonter cette épreuve. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un de sa famille, car oui il ne considérait pas les Dursleys comme des personnes proches ou avec un quelconque lien de parenté et c'était réciproque, et il fallait que le seul qui pouvait lui faire ressentir le sentiment d'être aimé meurt peu de temps après, le destin s'acharnait beaucoup trop sur lui à son goût.

Et avec tout cela, il ne pouvait pas partir d'ici, il devait attendre ses 18 ans donc encore 2 ans à moisir ici. Il essayait de passer le plus gros de ses vacances chez Ron, malheureusement, même si ça lui faisait plaisir que Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble, il ne voulait pas déranger, et c'est pour cela que maintenant l'endroit où il passait le plus de temps était ici, l'ancienne chambre de Dudley.

Et c'est dans cette pièce, précisément sur le lit, que se trouvait un Harry somnolant.

Les lueurs de l'aube le réveilla, il s'étira de tout son long et se leva, ses yeux papillonnant encore de fatigue, il n'arrivait jamais à dormir correctement ici.

Son lit était beaucoup trop dur et froid, il n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais connu de réel sommeil enfin d'après lui ...

Après s'être changé, il descendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner aux Dursleys, c'était l'une de ses nombreuses corvées " qu'il devait pour la gentillesse des Dursleys pour l'avoir recueillit sans aucune hésitation". Harry commença à s'atteler à la tâche lorsque sa tante arriva:

-" Ce n'est pas encore prêt ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu peut-être lent ! Dépêches-toi ! Vernon ne vas pas tarder !

-" Bonjour Tante Pétunia.

-" Arrêtes d'être insolent! Tu devrais être plus reconnaissant envers nous ! On t'as quand même hébergé depuis !"

C'était LA phrase qui sortait le plus souvent, il l'a connaissait par cœur à force.

-" Dépêches-toi, je t'ai dit!

-"Oui, oui" souffla Harry.

Il avait presque fini, lorsque des bruits dans les escaliers se firent entendre. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Vernon et apparut à sa suite Dudley, qui alla immédiatement s'assoir à table juste à côté de son père.

Pétunia alla l'embrasser sur la joue et prit dans ses bras Dudley en le recouvrant de baisers et en s'exclamant:

-"Mon Dudlynouchet!!! Harry pouffa sous le surnom et se fit foudroyer du regard par le concerné, tu as bien dormi mon chéri ? As-tu faim ?"

Dudley ne répondit même pas, pour lui c'était une routine dont il se passerait bien mais au moins ça lui permettait d'obtenir beaucoup plus de choses sans avoir besoin de jouer au bon petit fils.

Vernon se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

-" C'est pas encore prêt ? Espèce de fainéant ! Dépêches-toi ! Ou tu seras punis et tu vas souffrir ..." ces derniers mots furent murmurés, Vernon ne voulant pas que sa femme et son fils découvre sa ... manière de punir Harry.

A ces mots, les souvenirs d'Harry revinrent à la surface, il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il commença a trembler, il ne voulait pas, surtout pas .

Ses tremblement doublèrent et il lâcha l'assiette contenant le petit-déj' de Dudley qui se brisa au sol et répandit tout le contenu autour. Pétunia lâcha un cri et Vernon hurla :

-" Incapable ! J'arrive, le repas est même pas prêt! Et tu trouves le moyen de le foutre par terre ! Ramasses ! Et dépêches-toi! Et après tu files direct dans ta chambre, je ne veux plus voir ta tête de la journée sauf si je t'appelle !"

Harry se pencha et commença a ramasser _"Je vais me faire tuer, merde quel con!"_

Il sentait le regard furieux de Vernon mais aussi celui de Dudley dans son dos. Il se tourna, pour vérifier, et ce qu'il vit l'écœura et le terrifia, ce n'était plus le regard entièrement haineux mais il y avait un mélange de colère et de ...désir ?? _" Je peux paniquer là ?"_ , cela donnait une lueur de folie à son cousin, _"déjà qu'il paraît pas net mais là..."_ . Il se dépêcha de tout ranger et quitta le salon pour monter directement dans sa chambre et s'y enfermer à double tour.

Son souffle était saccadé, il se laissa tomber le long de la porte, ramena ses jambes contre son torse, les entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Son corps fut parcouru de spasmes et il se mit à sangloter. Il se voulait pas revivre ça, jamais, mais il sentait que ça n'allait pas tarder. Vernon voudra le punir pour le désastre de ce matin. Rien qu'à cette pensée ses sanglots redoublèrent. Et le pire, c'était le regarde de Dudley _" si lui aussi si met ... non je ne tiendrais pas ... c'est beaucoup trop dur..."_

Il se leva et se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y allonger. Harry ne s'avait plus quoi faire, il devait rester encore trop longtemps ici, Vernon aurait tout son temps pour le ..._"J'y arriverai pas ..."_ maltraiter avec beaucoup plus d'acharnement.

NON !! Il devait trouver un moyen ! A tout prix!

Et les vacances, venaient juste de commencer ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La suite prochainement , des reviews ne sont pas de refus ça me permettra de savoir si ça vous a plus ou pas ce qui vous a gêné ... enfin reviews quoi

Marki

lilinichou ( alias lamaya01 ... hum désolée tripe XD)


	2. Chapter 2

Donc voila la suite bon j'ai hésité à la mettre parce que bon pas énormément de reviews mais je vais la mettre pour ceux qui ont été sympa de le faire y'a rien qui puisse me faire plus plaisir donc j'espère que pour ce chapitre vous serz un peu moins feignants XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_" pensées de Harry "_

**Chapitre 2:**

_"Deux mois! Deux putins de mois !"_

Cela faisait bien deux heures que Harry était enfermé dans sa chambre, et ça l'arrangeait bien, il ne voulait pas croiser ni Vernon ni Dudley. Il ne manquerait plus que Pétunia s'y mette, non sa chambre était le lieu où il se sentait le plus en sécurité pour l'instant, car autrement c'était dehors très loin d'ici, là où il ne pourrait pas croiser Dduley et sa bande.

-" HARRY !!"

_"C'était trop beau pour qu'il me laisse tranquille celui-là..."_

Harry souffla un bon coup pour reprendre son calme, ouvrit doucement la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne.

-" Oui oncle Vernon ?

-" Descends! Tout de suite! " s'époumona Vernon.

- Oui j'arrive c'est bon.."

Harry sortit totalement de sa chambre, malheureusement Dudley l'attendait. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et le plaqua contre le mur d'en face de ses deux mains.

_" Et merde !!"_

-" Alors, Harry ! susurra Dudley, on ose renverser mon repas ?

-" Ta gueule Dudlynouchet, ton père m'appelle, je dois y aller! Et puis tu sais, là où il était , c'est-à-dire par terre, ça aurait te convenir parfaitement, c'est à cet endroit que les porcs mangent ".

Dudley devint furieux, et en voyant la folie dans ses yeux Harry commenca a paniquer. Il prit la tête d'Harry avec une main tout en le maintenant, et la cogna contre le mur. Il plaça sa jambe entre celles d'Harry et l'appuya sur son entrejambe d'un coup sec.

Harry gémit de douleur, et trembla encore plus.

_" Non pas encore ça ..."_

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il ya Harrrrryyyy ?" chuchota Dudley à l'oreille de sa victime.

Harry sentait le souffle de Dudley sur sa nuque, ce qui lui donnait une envie de vomir, il se demandait comme ce gros tas qui ne bougeait jamais lui faisait ça! Ok, il lui avait renversé sont petit-dèj' mais de là à le ...

Il secoua la tête dans tout les sens, non il ne voulait pas, et d'un coup, il donna un coup de tête dans le haut du torse de son "agresseur",qui lâcha prise et tituba en se plaquant les mains à l'endroit où il avait mal, tout en poussant des gémissements de douleurs et tomba par terre.

Harry en profita pour se sauver, il descendit et s'arrêta devant la porte de la cuisine pou reprendre son souffle.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils lui faisaient subir tout ça, cela n'avait aucun sens ! D'accord ils se détestaient mutuellement mais ça n'était pas une raison ... ou alors ... il était peut-être vraiment ce qu'affirmait Veron depuis le début ...

_" Un monstre ... non... je... je n'en suis pas ..un..., enfin ce ce n'est pas le moment, il faut que... j'aille voir Vernon, autrement il va ... il va encore me ...non je ..." _

Ses tremblements reprirent de plus belle, mais entendant des brides de paroles dans le salon, il respira et repris une respiratio normal.

Il entra et traversa la cuisine pour se rendre dans le salon. Et il s'arrêta soudainement.

S'il s'attendait à le voir, LUI, dans ce salon, chez les Dursleys.

Il était installé confortablement dans le divan, en train de siroter un thé san se soucier qu'en face de lui se tenait un Vernon, droit, qui serrait des poings et qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

_" Merde, il est en colère, c'est encore moi qui vais tout ...subir..."_

Vernon, détestait cet homme, et c'était bien une chose que Harry ne comprenait pas, car d'habitude il se couchait par terre comme un chien pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces des personnes célèbres, riches et ayant de l'influence. Cepedant, il avait fait exception pour cet homme-là.

Il était le principal d'une des plus grandes académies de Londres, qui n'accueillait que les personnes possédant un talent particulier a exploiter. C'était lui qui l'avait confié aux Dursleys, et d'après Harry, il ne devait pas les connaître réellement car il ne pense pas qu'il l'aurait laissé ici s'il savait réellement comment ils étaient ...

Harry l'aimait beaucoup, etc'était réciproque, et c'était peut-être à cause de cette complicité et de l'amour de chacun envers l'autre que Veron le détestait.

En face, assise à côté de son mari, tante Pétunia, se tenait, cramponnée aux bras de Vernon, et son visage chevalin était crispé et déformé par le dégout et la peur qu'elle éprouvait envers cet homme.

Harry s'avança enfin, et croisa le regard pétillant et bienveillant du vieil homme à travers ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune ; il croisa aussi celui de Vernon qui signifiait clairement :" Fais le disparaître et disparaîs avec! Mais avant, petite séance de torture ..."

Harry frissonna et redirigea son regard vers cet homme, dont la visite était des plus inattendues mais des plus appréciées, par Harry bien sûr.

_(j'avais envie de couper là mais ça aurait été vache lol et puis ça aurait fait trop court ... en tout cas j'espère que jusque là ça vous plait )_

-" Bonjour professeur Dumbledore.

-" Bonjour Harry , salua le vieil homme, un sourir s'affichant sur son visage, prends place, il lui montra le fauteuil en face, nous devons parler"

Harry s'étonna voyant qu'à ces mots le visage de Dumbledore ce fît plus sérieux.

Il se demandait ce que cela pouvait être. Le vieil homme se tourna vers les Dursleys.

-" Je présume que cela ne vous dérangera pas, si jevous demande de pouvoir par parler avec Harry ,... seule à seul ?"

Le silence s'installa, il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que Vernon réagisse et vocifère:

-" Je suis chez moi !Et Harry vit sous MON toit et vous voudriez que je quitte mon propre salon, pour que vous puissiez discuter tranquillement avec lui ?!

-" Effectivement c'est un très bon résumé.

-" Mais vous êtes fou ! Il n'en est pas question. Tout ce qui concerne Harry doit être d'abord dit à moi !

-" Non, le ton était catégorique, vous ne vous êtes jamais interéssés à lui alors je ne vois pas en quoi ce qui concerne Harry pourrait vous concernez vous ! Si vous ne voulez pas nous laisser seuls, nous monterons, dans ce cas, dans sa chambre."

Vernon ne pouvais passer cela, ce vieux fou osait s'opposer à lui, mais malheureusement le dernier argument était de taille, car s'il voyait dans quel état était la chambre d'Harry, il aurait l'assistance social sur le dos, ce qui ruinerait ses chances d'avoir une grosse affaire, une mauvaise image en ce moment n'était pas la bienvenue.

Le visage de Vernon s'affola pour ensuite se resigner à devoir accepter. En voyant l'évolution de son visage, Dumbledore parut content de son effet.

Vernon poussa un grognement, se leva et sortit de la pièce sous les regards ahuris de Pétunia et de Harry.

Il fut suivi sous peu par sa femme.

-" Bien,bien. C'est déjà beaucoup mieux, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

-" Je ... wooaahh, c'est bien la première fois qu'il s'écrase comme ça" ajouta un Harry des plus étonné.

-" Il faut savoir se faire respecter, et dans ces cas-là, il est mieux d'avoir des arguments de choc."

Harry le regarda, sans trop comprendre sa dernière phrase, il ne voyait où il avait utilisé des arguments ...

-" Enfin, revenons au pourquoi de ma venue, c'est assez délicat comme sujet car malgré ta haine envers ces personnes, tu devras te séparer d'êtres chers."

Harry leva un sourcil, craignant la suite.

_" Tout compte fait, je sais pas si cette visite va m'être agréable ..."_

-" Bien, je te prierais de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, sans m'interrompre. Je vais t'exposer mon plan pour te libérer de cette prison et te permettre de pouvoir voler de tes propres ailes par la suite.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila, je sais qu'il est court comme chapitre mais c'est parce que c'est le début ,en tout cas il me plaît pas trop ce chapitre lol je le trouve pas assez ...enfin y'a pas assez d'actions ça c'est sûr, mais c'est le probème, faut bien passer par ces moments .

Petit aperçu du chapitre suivant :

" Mon établissement possède un internat, ce qui m'amène à ma proposition: viens finir tes études là-bas."

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.

------

Voila , maintenant des reviews ne seront pas de refus, si j'en ai pas suffisament, enfin quelques unes, je sais pas si je mettrais la suite '.

Donc voila , en esperant que ce chapitre vous a plut.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews .

A plus tard pour le chapitre suivant qui devrait arriver dans le courant de la semaine ou vraiment au plus tard le week-end mais tout dépendra de vous aussi chers lecteurs .

Gros bisous, lilinichou .


	3. Chapter 3  1ère partie

-" Bien, je te prierais de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, sans m'interrompre. Je vais t'exposer mon plan pour te libérer de cette prison et te permettre de pouvoir voler de tes propres ailes par la suite.

**Chapitre 3 (1****ère**** partie):**

« Plan … ? répéta Harry.

« Peut-être est-ce un peu exagéré comme mot, mais cela donne un peu plus de … piments

« Euuh …oui et hem ... en quoi consiste-t-il ?

« Et bien, en tant qu'ami proche de tes parents, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de vie qu'ils t'auraient donné, et cela certainement pas avec ces … personnes.

« Je ne comprends pas … je suis obligé de rester ici, je n'ai nulle part où aller, ni d'autres parents.

« Tu as des amis » coupa Dumbledore.

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas, il ne pouvait pas aller vivre chez Ron, sa famille étant déjà assez nombreuse, même s'il savait que Mme Weasley serait d'accord. A cette pensée, Harry sourit doucement.

« Certes, ils ne peuvent pas t'accueillir, même si je sais qu'ils le feraient, mais je sais aussi que toi, tu ne voudrais pas abuser d'eux. Tu sais aussi que Sirius avait prévu de te prendre avec lui, mais malheureusement ce tragique accident …

« Ce n'était pas un accident » coupa Harry qui commença à s'énerver.

« Harry …

« Ca n'en était pas un !! »

_« Ca n'en était pas un … »_

Un lourd silence suivit, mais Dumbledore reprit, et cela même si il devait faire souffrir Harry, il le devait pour Sirius.

« Il t'aurait prit avec lui, sauf qu'à présent, cela est impossible.

Dumbledore marqua une pause, il voulait être sûr qu'Harry allait le laisser continuer et qu'il allait l'écouter. La suite n'allait pas être des plus facile pour lui, même si ça ne sera pas le plus dur, Harry en apparence était quelqu'un de fort, il l'était, mais c'était aussi un garçon qui avait dû grandir beaucoup trop vite. Plus le temps avançait et plus il devenait fragile mentalement.

« Je vais te dire directement ce à quoi je pense. Mais avant je te demanderai de bien vouloir me laisser parler jusqu'à la fin. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Bien. Ici tu ne te sens pas à ton aise et malgré tes supercheries pour le cacher cela se voit et de plus le lycée dans lequel tu te trouves est des plus banals, et ce n'est certainement pas là-bas que tu t'amélioreras dans ton domaine. Tu sais que je suis principal d'un établissement à Londres. Il y a aussi un internat, ce qui m'amène à cette proposition : viens finir tes études là-bas. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.

« Je financerai ta scolarité, sachant que ça ne sera certainement pas les Dursleys qui le feront. De plus tu atteindras bientôt ta majorité avant, bien avant, que les autres._« Pas besoin de me le rappeler »_. Logiquement tu aurais dû avoir finit ta scolarité. Mais ce n'est pas le problème, il suffira que tu restes discret sur ce sujet, si tu le veux, et j'en parlerai aux professeurs.

Cependant, tu n'as pas encore le niveau pour suivre les cours. Tu auras donc besoin de cours de rattrapage. Et pour cela, tu iras en internat à partir de samedi prochain.

Certains professeurs habitent là-bas. Je leur demanderai de t'aider, et je me joindrais à eux de temps en temps. Ces 2 mois t'aideront peut-être, et je l'espère, à faire le point et que tu pourras, par la suite, à choisir consciencieusement les options et les cours que tu étudieras au cours des années à venir. Je te préviens qu'elles seront décisives ! Tu ne pourras pas les changer en cours d'années. »

Silence.

« Bien, je pense que le principal est dit ! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a quelques minutes, je reviendrai samedi, en espérant que ta réponse soit positive.

« Comme si j'avais le choix » murmura Harry, en espérant ne pas être entendu, malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas :

« On a toujours le choix, même si les 2 ne plaisent pas forcément.

« Non, moi je le n'ai jamais eu ! Alors ne me sortez pas vos grandes phrases » siffla Harry.

Dumbledore ignora cette dernière phrase, regarda Harry et attendit la suite qui arrive :

« Et Ron? Et Hermione? Je ne veux pas !! Je … Je ne peux pas ! supplia Harry

« Harry je sais à quel point tu tiens à eux et que te demander de partir de ton lycée est une chose dur pour toi. Mais tu rencontreras des épreuves bien plus difficiles, que tu devras franchir et qui te permettront d'avancer encore plus loin. Pour en revenir à tes amis, quelques soit la distance qui te sépare d'eux, ils seront toujours tes amis. Mais peut-être devrais-tu penser à éclaircir certains sujets avec eux, avant de partir non ?

Harry le regarda surprit.

« Tes secrets, ceux que tu leurs caches. » reprit Dumbledore

A cette phrase Harry blanchit et répliqua d'une voix sèche :

« C'est le but du secret, de ne pas être connus de tout le monde.

« Ce…

« Arrêtons-là ! Je vous attendrais samedi pour donner la réponse que vous connaissez déjà.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et regarda Dumbledore qui savait sa visite terminée.

« Je suis désolé Harry de devoir te pousser, mais cela est nécessaire et tu les verras toujours, moins souvent certes, mais tu les reverras."

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots qu'il quitta Harry, saluant les Dursleys qui l'ignora.

Harry souffla, c'était enfin fini. Il quitta le salon et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Mais il fût arrêté par une main qui l'avait agrippé au bras.

« Où crois-tu aller? Susurra Vernon.

« Dans ma chambre, et nulle part ailleurs ! »

Vernon resserra sa prise au bras d'Harry, qui grimaça.

« Certainement pas ! Tu vas venir avec nous dans le salon et nous dire tout, et je dis bien tout ce qu'à dit ce vieux fou.

« Mais bien sûr. Tu verras tout ça avec lui samedi. Moi, je suis crevé, je monte. »

Sur ces mots, Harry se dégagea et monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il souffla un coup, se laissa tomber. Toute la conversation lui revenait en tête, et son visage devint livide. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de quitter cette maison, mais il ne voulait pas se séparer de Ron et Hermione.

La colère montait, mais la tristesse prenait le dessus. Il se jura de ne pas pleurer. Non il ne pleurera pas, pourquoi pleurer pour ça ?

Il n'éprouvait réellement qu'une seule chose, et c'était de la tristesse, car malgré tout ce qu'il pourra dire et toutes les excuses qu'il pourra trouver, il se devait d'y aller, ainsi, il se protégerait de cette famille et il pourra protéger ses amis. Plus il s'éloignera, mieux ça sera. Il en souffrirait mais après ça ira mieux.

Même après toutes ces réflexions, il ne voulait pas, pourtant il pensait que ça serait bien mais quitter ses amis … non il ne pouvait pas.

Mais il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, et que cet évènement allait le faire changer d'avis.

TBC…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voila je suis désolée de couper là mais je n'ai pas totalement finis l'autre partie, alors je l'ai coupé en 2 parties, je suis déjà en retard, désolée XD.

En tout cas j'espère que cette suite vous aura plu …

Reviews …. ?

Lilinichou


	4. Chapter 3 2ème partie

**Chapitre 3 (2****ème****partie) :**

Les rayons du soleil entraient dans la pièce, éclairant faiblement chaque objet qui la décorait. On apercevait une masse informe, recroquevillée en fœtus, par terre devant la porte.

Un coup à la porte. Pas de réponse.

Un deuxième coup. Un grognement.

Un troisième coup, suivis d'un :

« Harry !!!! Lèves-toi !! Tout de suite ! » cria une voix que Harry aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

_« Quel réveil …. Aïe … trop mal au dos …. Quel con, s'endormir là V.V »_

« Je suis réveillé … » marmonna Harry

Il se leva, ses os craquèrent. Il laissa une plainte s'échapper. Son dos le faisait souffrir, conséquence d'avoir dormir par terre …

ATCHOUM

« Merde, souffla Harry, il a fallut que je chope un rhum avec ça. »

Il prit de nouvelles affaires, sortit de sa chambre et alla dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte à clé en vérifiant qu'elle était bien fermée. Dudley avait la sale manie de rentrer sans gène et de le regarder prendre sa douche. Souvent Harry sentait son regard le détailler de haut en bas, ce qui l'écœurait. Il n'osait pas se retourner, il l'avouait il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait réellement voir dans ces yeux. Alors, il attendait et attendait que Dudley se décide à s'en aller.

_« Cette fois-ci … »_

Il tourna la poignée, vérifiant que la porte était correctement fermée.

_« Je vais peut-être réussir à me doucher tranquillement … »_

Il se déshabilla, posant ses affaires sur le miroir, accroché au-dessus du lavabo. Il observait son reflet et grimaça. Il avait la peau pâle, qui était accentué par ses cheveux bruns, qui eux ne changeait et ne changeraient jamais, toujours en bataille. Ses yeux étaient verts, verts émeraude, comme le disait Hermione ; cachés par ses lunettes rondes qu'il devait porter depuis … _« bah depuis que j'ai besoin de lunettes …pfff »_, donc ça devait faire depuis pas mal d'année …

Son corps était maigre, dû aux mauvais traitements des Dursleys, mais il possédait une assez bonne musculature grâce au volley, le sport qu'il pratiquait depuis qu'il était au collège. Au début de sa 3ème année de collège, soit sa 4ème, il fut choisi comme capitaine de l'équipe. Il était très doué selon son entraîneur, et il se raccrochait à cet espoir qu'il lui donnait ; peut-être qu'il était au moins doué quelque part …

Enfin, il était musclé et c'était grâce au volley.

Il rentra dans la douche et fit couler l'eau.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de la salle de bain et retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'arrêta et fixa son lit. Un soupir lui échappa. Il repensait sans cesse à la menace de Vernon et craignait qu'il la mette à exécution à chaque instant. Pourtant une pensée le soulagea, tant que Pétunia et Dudley seront ici, il ne tentera rien ; il n'y aurait que des paroles. Se rassurant un minimum, il se coucha et essaya de trouver le sommeil.

La douceur de la nuit s'insinuait peu à peu dans la chambre ; les douze coups de minuits n'allaient pas tarder à sonner quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Harry l'entendit mais ne bougea pas. Il avait une vague idée de la personne qui lui « rendait visite » mais espérait de tout cœur que cela n'était qu'un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar. Il se retourna, et ce qu'il vît l'effraya. Cette énorme silhouette n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne.

-« Non … v…vous… vous ne pouvez pas !! Pas … faire ça !! » chuchota Harry d'une voix tremblante.

-« Tu devrais garde cette phrase pour plus tard. Je suis juste venu te rendre une petite visite, m'assurer que tu n'oublierais pas ce que je t'ai dit » dit la voix, d'un ton faible.

Il empoigna Harry, par le cou d'une main et attrapa les bras de l'autre. L'approchant de lui, il lui glissa cette phrase à l'oreille en la murmurant d'une voix ferme :

-« A cause de cet homme, tu vas devoir subir ta punition bien plus tôt que prévu, mais le meilleur dans tout ceci, c'est que je ne m'arrêterai pas. Tu as fait bien trop de faute en peu de temps, tu as trop attisé ma colère et titiller ma patience ! Prépares- toi à en subir les conséquences. »

Harry tremblait de tout son corps, il avait peur. Il se doutait qu'une telle chose arriverait mais pas aussi rapidement et puis si ça se trouve ce n'est pas ce à quoi il pensait. Mais l'homme envoya tout ses espoirs en l'air d'une seule phrase :

-« Et cette fois-ci je ne me retiendrais pas. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, et murmura d'une voix faible :

-« non … tu …tu … Oncle Vernon… je … non… tout mais pas ça !!!! Tu ne peux pas !!! »

Pour seule réponse, Vernon laissa échapper un grognement, promesse d'une horreur qu'Harry aurait préféré échapper. Après l'avoir lâché, Vernon s'en alla laissant derrière lui, une forme recroquevillée parcourut de spasmes. Cela dura plusieurs heures ; le temps passa et Harry s'endormit accompagné de cauchemars, tous plus horribles les uns qu'aux autres. La fatigue et le stress de ces derniers jours l'emportèrent sur la peur omniprésente. Mais Harry ne savait pas que tout cela ne faisait que commencer.

Le lendemain, la seule chose qu'Harry redoutait le plus, fut prononcé par Pétunia, au plus grand plaisir de Vernon :

-« Demain, nous partirons, moi et Dudley chéri, à Londres. Il faut absolument que je lui rachète des vêtements, je ne veux pas qu'il se présente ainsi, avec la même garde-robe que l'année dernière, à son lycée à la rentrée. Tu es d'accord avec moi Vernon ? »

Il regarda Harry et lui jeta un regard victorieux et répondit sournoisement :

-« Bien sûr, bien sûr. Il ne faut pas donner une mauvaise image. Vous pouvez même partir dès le matin et déjeuner là-bas. Et si notre Dudley voudra autre chose, il suffira qu'il demande. Cela te convient-il mon fils ?

-« Ouais »

A partir de ce moment, Harry perdit l'infime espoir d'éviter et d'être partit avant d'avoir à subir les sévices de son oncle.

La journée se déroula ainsi ; Harry faisant la vaisselle, Harry ratissant le jardin, Harry étendant le linge. Harry tel un esclave sans âme, voila à quoi il ressemblait. Le soir, il ne mangea pas et alla directement dans sa chambre. Mais il ne ferma pas une fois ses yeux perdu dans les méandres de son esprit et de ses tourments. Une habitude qu'il avait prit lorsqu'il voulait échapper à la douleur qu'il ressentait mentalement mais aussi physiquement. C'était son bouclier, sa protection contre le monde extérieur.

Il ne dormirait et puis _« comment pourrait-on dormir, en sachant que demain, je vais être … »._ Il revit le sourire de Vernon sournois de son oncle qu'il lui adressa après l'annonce.

C'était d'ailleurs la seule image qui le hantât toute la nuit, celle de son oncle avec ce sourire ; et il se répétait inlassablement :

-« Non ... non …non … non… »

Par moment, la nuit passait beaucoup trop lentement, il voulait en finir ; mais après d'innombrables pensées et des réflexions qui allaient dans tous les sens ; le temps lui semblait beaucoup trop rapide et il voulait le stopper. Mais comment pouvait-on arrêter le temps ? C'était une chose infaisable, alors il se prépara à subir sa punition.

Et bientôt, le réveil de Pétunia annoncerait les 7h00 qu'Harry redoutait le plus.

7h00 sonnait, Harry sursauta.

Il entendit les grincements du lit, signe que Pétunia et Vernon se levait.

A cette pensée un déclic se produisit dans le cerveau encore embrunit par le peu de sommeil de cette nuit. Et cette pensée était : _« LE PETIT DEJ !!!!! »_

Il se leva brusquement, et descendit à toute vitesse dans la cuisine.

Dix minutes plus tard, et il ne savait pas par quel miracle cela c'était fait, mais le petit-déjeuner était prêt. Il finissait à peine de mettre la table que Pétunia entre. Elle ne fît même pas attention à Harry, trop occupée à se répéter le programme de la journée pour s'assurer que tout était bien organisé. Tout se passa très vite et miraculeusement, sans accroche. Harry était dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit. Son visage crispé. On pouvait y lire la résolution et la peur. Il entendit la porte claquée et quelques minutes à peine, la voiture démarra.

_« Ca y est … »_

Même s'il ne voulait pas, Harry attendait sa punition venir, il s'était fait une raison. Il devait vraiment la mériter si Vernon se donnait tout ce mal pour pouvoir le punir. Mais ce que ne savait pas Harry, c'est que Vernon se servait de son « autorité » et de la faiblesse d'Harry, mais aussi de sa haine envers lui pour assouvir ses besoins, ou plutôt ses côtés sadiques. Il aimait tellement faire souffrir, et il n'obtenait satisfaction que lorsque c'était Harry. Cet avorton avait osé faire ressortir ce côté. Et il allait bien lui faire payer ! Ooh oui il allait lui faire payer, entendre ses cris de souffrance et voir des larmes de douleurs, c'était tellement bon ! A cette pensée Vernon frémit. Mais il allait le faire mijoter avant. Le faire attendre. Oui, ça n'en sera que plus jouissif de le voir se torturer et pris de panique à chaque instant.

Vernon ne l'appela pas de la matinée. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse à manger :

« Harry, héla Vernon, descends ! »

Celui-ci était toujours assis dans sa chambre à attendre lorsqu'il entendit Vernon. Là son corps se raidit. Il mit quelques minutes avant de descendre, mais plus il avançait, plus son corps se mit à trembler. Même s'il s'était habitué à ce genre de traitement, il savait que cette fois-ci, il n'y échapperait. Il perdrait sa seule partie intacte de lui-même. Et avec, sa fierté, enfin le peu qu'il lui en restait.

Vernon le regardait entrer. Il était content de son effet. Il tremblait devant lui. Que c'était bon ce sentiment.

-« Prépares moi le repas, saleté »

S'il s'attendait à ça ! Harry aurait pensé qu'il profiterait de la journée, mais apparemment il se trompait. Ou n'était-ce pas plutôt ce qu'il avait envie de croire ?

* * *

Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira c'est la fin du 3ème chapitre, le 4ème est presque fini donc ça devrait pas tarder. Je voulais m'excuser du retard XD mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas oublier ' désolée. aahh et oui **reviews** ça fait toujours plaisir.

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et **BONNE ANNEE, BONNE SANTE!**

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes moi j'ai été gâtée lol .

Allez gros bisous et à la prochaine

Lilinichou


	5. Note

Bonjour à tous .

Désolée mais comme vous voyez ce n'est pas le chapitre suivant. C'est simplement pour vous prévenir, pour ceux qui ont été gentils de me laisser des reviews je vais y répondre ce soir normalement. J'y avais répondu mais par ma boîte Hotmail ( et oui je suis trop bête XD) et comme on me l'a fait remarquer personne ne l'ai a reçue … et pour les reviews anonymes et bien j'y répondrai dans le chapitre suivant. Encore une fois désolée.

Autrement, je traîne pour le chapitre 4 et je suis désolée ' mais avec les cours et en plus la « préparation » du Bac ( je sais j'exagère) «psychologiquement » XD hum non je dec'. Mais je ne suis pas une grande intelligente alors faut que je bosse, donc excusez moi encore. En plus je suis sur une autre histoire ou plutôt un one-shot, je pense, qui j'espère vous plaira .

Donc voilou , je vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps et m'atteler à la tâche de vous répondre , et de continuer l'histoire !

Gros bisous à tous et merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui me laissent des reviews , ça me motive beaucoup plus et ça fait toujours plaisir .

A plus tard .

Lilinichou


	6. Chapter 4

Coucou à tous alors comme convenus réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Sati-san ( chap3 part a) :** Coucou Moi ?? Une sadique ?? nooon jamais, ton intuition est peut-être bonne , tu verras bien ;-). En tout cas merci j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas autant .

_**Charlotte (chap3 part a) :**_ Voila voila la suite.

**Adenoide ( chap 3 part b) :** Pour bien te répondre, on sait tous que si les Dursleys le détestent ( dans la vrai version) c'est parce qu'il est sorcier et qu'ils considèrent cela comme une horreur, une monstruosité. Mais pour moi, il n'y a pas que ça. Ils le détestent aussi parce qu'il est Harry, fils de Lily et James, et qu'ils les détestent aussi ( tu me diras que ça aussi s'est relié à la sorcellerie), mais on va pas chercher compliqué, je n'écris pas cette histoire pour la publier, même si je fais de mon mieux pour qu'elle soit cohérente le plus possible. De plus, c'est un univers alternatif, j'ai juste enlevé la sorcellerie. Et je peux te contredire sur une chose : tout neveu n'est pas forcément bien accueillit par sa famille. De plus, il n'y a que toi que ça gène ou alors les autres n'ont rien dit. Et je ne dirais pas qu'Harry n'est pas intelligent seulement parce qu'il ne demande pas à l'aide, mais toi est-ce que tu te vois aller voir tes amis et dire « dites, vous ne pourriez pas m'aider, mon oncle me viole », Harry a quand même un semblant de fierté. Et dis moi pourquoi les femmes quand elles se font tabasser par leurs maris ne vont pas voir les flics direct pour déposer plainte. Bon j'arrête là '. En tout cas j'espère avoir répondu à ta review et que le reste te plairas un peu plus.

**Sati-san (chap 3part b) :** Merci beaucoup encore une fois , oui la suite peut s'annoncer difficile mais bon tu verras bien dans l'autre chapitre . Oui t'as vu ça , moi aussi j'adore ce couple c'est l'un de mes préférés après Harry, Draco et Sirius, Lupin . J'ai bien fait de le préciser alors espérons que ça donne aussi envie aux autres . Encore merci pour ta review.

**Syana (chap3 part b) :** Toi aussi ? c'est génial alors . En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant . Merci pour ta review .

Voila . Donc encore merci à tous pour vos reviews qui font super plaisir, bon à part celle de Adenoide, mais après tout, comme je l'ai dit au début, j'accepte toute remarque, bon à part les injurieuses quand même '. Donc voila le chapitre suivant, qui j'espère vous plaira . Bonne lecture .

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

**Chapitre IV :**

Il ne se passa rien de l'après-midi. Après le repas, Harry avait fait ses tâches habituelles : la vaisselle, le ménage …

Pendant ce temps, Vernon regardait la chaîne info, en ignorant totalement Harry, bien qu'il s'impatienta lui-même. Mais, il voulait tellement le laisser mariner dans la frustration, la peur. Il s'imaginait carrément Harry venant le supplier dans fini. Mais bon, la réalité avait ses limites. De plus, il n'avait pas le temps de jouer, à sa guise avec lui. Pétunia n'allait pas tarder. Il regarda la pendule :

-« 2 heures … » chuchota Vernon, mais assez pour qu'Harry l'entende.

Celui-ci se retourna et observa son oncle, effrayé.

-« … »

Vernon éteignit la télé et se leva tout en regardant Harry dans les yeux. Ils se fixèrent. Le silence les englobait. Pour Harry, cette atmosphère l'asphyxiait, en lui donnant l'impression que son cœur était compressé.

Plus un bruit.

Puis, un coup à la fenêtre suivit d'un brisement de verre.

-« Décidemment Harry ; tu ne sais faire que casser tout ce que tu touches. Tu me donnes explicitement des raisons pour te punir davantage. Je pourrais presque croire que tu y prendrais du plaisir » susurra Vernon.

-« Tous le monde ne vous ressemble pas ! »

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce semblant de courage, ou plutôt de folie, mais la seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il allait y passer.

Et il pouvait avoir peur.

Vernon fulminait. Pourquoi ce minus lui répondait encore, il devrait au contraire s'agenouiller, le supplier. Et ça dernière phrase était bien la dernière chose à dire. Le monstre ici, c'était Harry et pas lui. Et c'était de SA faute, s'il était devenu ainsi. Submergé par la colère, Vernon devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Mais malgré tout ça, le silence régnait toujours.

CLAC (NDA : j'adore mes bruitages XD)

Harry avait claqué la porte du salon, et montait en vitesse dans sa chambre. Il avait prit peur. Mais à peine arrivé en haut de l'escalier, qu'il entendait que son oncle était à sa suite. Mais, malgré tout, il continua de courir jusqu'à sa chambre, tournant la tête dans tous les sens, en quête d'une cachette, qu'il savait pourtant, inexistante. Mais sur le moment, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

Il respirait fort, essayant de reprendre son souffle, mais en vain. Il se retourna en direction de sa porte, reculant …

Elle s'ouvrit brusquement. Vernon entrait.

Le reste était flou et trop rapide pour Harry. A peine l'avait-il vu qu'il se sentit agrippé par les cheveux. La douleur, petite à côté de ce qu'il allait subir, lui fit quand même lâché un gémissement de douleur. Mais Vernon ne le supportant pas, lui assena un coup de poing dans le ventre. Harry s'écroula, le souffle coupé, les larmes venant.

Mais bien sûr, Vernon n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il empoigna Harry par son pull et le tira au centre de la pièce ; déboucla sa ceinture pour attacher les mains de Harry.

Celui-ci, toujours sonné, n'y fit pas attention. Par contre, lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui enlevait sa ceinture, il essaya de lever la tête pour voir ce que faisait Vernon. ET il comprit.

En effet, Vernon trouvait que ce n'était pas suffisant, encore, comme punition. Cela ne lui paraissait jamais suffisant d'ailleurs, mais il faut savoir ce contenir, d'après lui. :

« N'est-ce pas, Harry, susurra-t-il, tu as l'habitude de tout ça ... non ?

Aucune réponse.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras refaire tout ce que tu as fait la dernière fois. Et même plus ... »

Vernon décida de déshabiller Harry. Il lui ôta le pull, suivit du t-shirt, se retrouvant ainsi torse nu. Il le mit sur le ventre. Et commença sa torture. Il leva son bras, et abattit la ceinture sur Harry. Ce dernier cria. Vernon répétait son geste, une bonne dizaine de fois, mais n'ayant pas toute la jouissance qu'il voulait ressentir, il s'arrêta. Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes, il avait tellement mal, même l'habitude n'enlevait pas ça. Il entendit le bruit reconnaissable d'une braguette que l'on descend, suivit d'un poids, celui du pantalon de Vernon, qui tombait au sol.

Il se sentit soulever. Vernon le rapprochait de son entrejambe que Harry pouvait voir bien dressé.

« Dis, Harry, pourquoi ne me ferais-tu pas plaisir, pour ... effacer toutes tes bêtises ? ».

C'était une phrase tellement habituelle.

Il s'étouffa à moitié. Vernon venait de lui enfoncer sa hampe d'un coup sec dans la gorge. Mais les déhanchements de Vernon l'empêchait de se reprendre.

« Suce Harry ... c'est un ordre ! » dit Vernon d'une voix rauque.

Et Harry s'exécuta.

Si Vernon ne fermait pas les yeux sous le coup du plaisir qu'il éprouvait, il verrait Harry, pleurant, ne faisant que cela.

Il ressentait de la haine envers cet homme, de la honte de se laisser faire ainsi et d'être aussi faible. Il essayait d'oublier ce qu'il faisait. Les vas et viens qu'il devait effectuer. Il ne remarqua même pas Vernon se tendre, signe que sa jouissance était proche. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une substance âcre qui commençait à apparaître dans sa bouche, qu'il entama un mouvement de recul, qui fut stoppé par une main agrippant sa tête :

« Tu ... avales » murmura Vernon d'une voix rauque avant de jouir dans la bouche de Harry qui recueillit la semence à contre coeur. Il voulut la recracher mais, encore une fois, une main l'en empêcha. Il avala.

Il retomba par terre et se recroquevilla pensant que c'était terminé. Mais la phrase de Vernon détruisit tout ces espoirs.

Voyant que Vernon essayait de reprendre son souffle, Harry, malgré la douleur de son dos, rampait en direction de la porte.

Mais à peine, avait-il commencé qu'il se sentit tirer en arrière.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Hein ?! »

Il le tira vers lui et recommença à le frapper avec la ceinture. Harry se remit à crier. La douleur était de plus en plus insupportable. Son dos était recouvert de traînées rouges, tout était en sang. D'anciennes blessures se rouvraient. Son dos n'était plus que chair meurtrie par les coups.

Mais cela n'arrêta pas Vernon. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Il aimait ce moment, Harry, étendu par terre, devant lui. Lui. Oui. C'était lui le maître. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose. Harry le suppliant d'arrêter. Et là, il pourrait enfin aller jusqu'au bout, le souiller ; le détruire.

Cette perspective était dès plus alléchante.

Dans ces moments-là, Vernon devenait comme fou.

Harry criait toujours, pleurait. Mais, malgré l'attente de Vernon, il ne supplia pas une seule fois.

La rage de Vernon s'accrut. Il fouetta encore plus ofrt et lui assena un coup dans le ventre. Sous la force du coup, et l'accumulation de la douleur, Harry s'évanouit.

Et Vernon en profita.

Il lui enleva le dernier vêtement qu'il restait. Un Harry nu, étendu par terre devant lui, recouvert de son propre sang, était une image que Vernon raffolait. Il était excité comme jamais. L'oncle le mit sur le ventre et passa un bras autour des hanches de sa victime pour le maintenir à sa hauteur.

Il décida de ne pas le préparer. L'excitation était trop forte et son but était de le faire souffrir un maximum.

Il se plaça en face des fesses de Harry et engagea un mouvement pour le pénétrer, mais au même moment une voix retentie.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de fini... enfin celui-là est assez spécial lol XD C'est ma toute première scène de « torture » va-t-on dire, et ça se sent lol.

J'attends vos impressions et vos critiques avec impatience, en m'excusant encore une fois du retard de ce chapitre.

Gros bisous et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et un grand merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça fait plaisir .

A plus tard.

Bizzz

Lilinichou.


	7. Chapter 5

Petites précisions pour la compréhension: **« blablabla »** --- paroles

_** « blablabla »**_ ---- pensées.

On est partit pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Miaka:** Je suis pas une sadique non mais oohh !!!! bon j'avoue juste un peu, mais vraiment un tout petit peu lol. Merci, contente que ma fic te plaise . Et bien tu vas savoir qui lol, juste dans ce chapitre . Voilà, encore merci pour ta review. A plus tard, bis.

**Zelna:** Je vais finalement croire que je suis vraiment une sadique lol XD vous me voyez toutes comme ça c'est pas possible XD j'ai pourtant rien fait V.V ( bon juste coupé à un moment de suspens lol XD mais c'est tout!). Bah tu sais, il a souffert pire que ça dans certaines fics XD mais il a pas fini le pauvre XD. Je suis désoulée, bouuh hontes sur moi hein ??? je sais pas si finalement je vais le mettre la suite! c'est de ta faute tient XD je vais la mettre avec un jour de retard XD ou une semaine XD. Hummm. Looooooleuuuhhh. En tout cas merci pour ta review et voici la suite. Bis

**Chapitre 5:**

_« Il se plaça en face des fesses de Harry et engagea un mouvement pour le pénétrer, mais au même moment une voix retentie: »_

**   
**

**« Vernoooooon ! Nous sommes rentrés »**

Sur le coup, ce dernier s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés, pour ensuite murmurer un:

**« Et merde! »**

Il se rhabilla en hâte, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises.

**« J'arrive chérie! »**, cria Vernon.

Il amorça un mouvement pour partir, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Harry était toujours évanoui et complètement nu. Vernon, dont la patience était connue de tous, flanqua un coup dans le ventre, espérant ainsi le réveiller.

Malheureusement, cela ne causa qu'un gémissement de douleur. Alors, il prit Harry et le jeta sur son lit en le recouvrant vulgairement de ses draps. Il descendit enfin en bas et s'enquit de la journée de sa femme.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, se fut pour ressentir toute la douleur causée par les coups de Vernon. Il remarqua aussi qu'il faisait nuit.

Il se pelotonna dans ses draps et des larmes commencèrent à affluer au fur et à mesure qu'il se rappela les événements.

Le seul problème, c'était cet espace vide qu'il ressentait. Il se rappelait de chaque coups, blessures et paroles de Vernon, mais il ne se rappelait pas de tout, ça il le savait. Il y avait un trou. Dans sa mémoire.

_**« J'ai dû m'évanouir. Oui, c'est ça. Mais pourquoi ... quelle question ... il..il a dû... réussir ce qu'il ...voulait, et... su..sur le coup de la ... douleur, j'ai dû ... merde. »**_

Alors Vernon était allé jusqu'au bout. Il ne pouvait pas analyser correctement. Tout lui semblait si flou. Et les douleurs n'arrangeaient rien, en plus il ne pouvait pas savoir s'il ressentait une douleur à un endroit particulier tellement tout son corps criait de souffrance. Alors, dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait, Harry se fit la pire des conclusions et celle qui lui semblait la plus proche de sa vérité.

_**« Il...il a vraiment ... merde, mais co...comment je fais ... moi maintenant. Je ne ... pourrait plus jamais re...regarder mes am..amis dans les yeux. Je suis ... u...un mon...monstre. »**_

Et c'est sur ces pensées que Harry se remit à trembler, de pleurer tout en songeant au lendemain et à tous les événements qui allaient suivre. Il se passa quelques minutes avant qu'il s'endorme d'un sommeil tourmenté.

Encore une nuit d'achevée dans la vie de Harry Potter. Cependant, ce dernier ne voyait pas cette nuit comme reposante ou bienfaisante, c'était même loin, très loin de cette idée. Elle fut certainement l'une des pires qu'il ait vécu ici. Vivre dans le doute, ne pas savoir ce que l'on aimerai et devoir se persuader du pire.

Dans le coin d'une pièce sombre, recroquevillé sous un drap miteux, Harry s'éveillait peu à peu.

La mémoire flou, il se demandait ce qui s'était passé hier. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus les souvenir revenaient. Le retour à la réalité fut brutal.

Il était nu, ce qui confirma ses soupçons. Vernon avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Les larmes coulaient ; son corps le faisait souffrir. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

Il était sali, et entièrement. Il n'avait plus aucune fierté. Tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir était de la honte, du mépris et du dégoût pour sa propre personne. La seule idée qui lui venait pour se laver de toute cette souillure était le douche, même s'il savait tout au fond que ça ne suffirait pas.

Alors sur cette conclusion, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

Une fois de plus, Harry regarda son corps dans la glace observant les dégâts causés par le traitement de Vernon. Des ecchymoses étaient visibles sur tout son torse ; son dos était recouvert de croûtes nouvelles, recouvrant les plus anciennes. Au moins Vernon évitait de le taper au visage, comme ça, il n'avait pas à mentir et à trouver des excuses bidons pour justifier toutes ces marques.

Au collège comme au lycée, il devait se changer dans les toilettes pour ne pas montrer son corps aux autres et éveiller des soupçons.

Lorsque l'eau glissa sur lui, un petit cri de douleur suivit. Son dos le faisait souffrir et avec l'eau ça n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais malgré la douleur et les plaies béantes de son dos, Harry frottait encore et encore, toujours plus fort, essayant d'enlever toutes traces. L'eau n'était plus ce liquide transparent, mais c'était un ruisseau rouge qui s'écoulait.

Tout en continuant de se laver, Harry ne voyait pas les yeux qui l'observaient et qui se délectaient de la vue. Finalement, même si il n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout, il avait à moitié réussit ce qu'il voulait accomplir.

Après avoir fini, Harry attrapa une serviette et la noua autour de ses hanches. Il se tourna pour retourner dans sa chambre lorsqu'il se fit happer par derrière. Son ventre se noua en sentant ce souffle sur sa nuque. Apparemment, il avait oublié de fermer la porte à clé.

**NDA:** est-ce que c'est considéré comme sadique si je coupe là ? '.

Je rigole lol XD je suis pas vache à ce point : la suite suit .

La prise se fit plus forte. Une voix dure s'éleva près de l'oreille de Harry pour qu'il ne soit que le seul témoin :

**« Tu vas m'écouter et te la fermer tout le long! Hier soir ce n'était qu'un coup de chance, si elle n'était pas arrivée à ce moment-là, tu y serais passé**, le souffle de Harry se coupa un instant, **oui ce n'était que de la chance! La prochaine fois n'y compte pas !Je t'aurais Harry! Un monstre tel que toi ne peux pas rester impuni. » **

Sur ces mots, Vernon donna un coup dans les jambes de Harry, ce qui le fît flancher et s'écrouler par terre. Le voyant étalé devant lui, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Vernon, toujours ce sentiment qui s'écoulait en lui dans des moments comme celui-ci, **« S**_**'en était presque jouissif »**_

Et c'est sur cette pensée que Vernon laissa Harry.

Comment réagir face à de tels êtres. Harry n'en savait rien. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était que tout ceci se finisse. Il en avait marre, mais ce qui l'effrayait encore plus, c'était ces sentiments de peur, de honte qui le traversaient, alors que Vernon n'avait ,apparemment, encore rien fait.

voilà, c'était vraiment la seule chose qui le rassurait. Vernon n'avait pas eu le temps. Il avait peut-être une chance de s'enfuir avant que celui-ci arrive à ses fins.

Pourtant il avait ce sentiment que partout où il irait, Vernon le chercherait pour lui faire la peau. C'était bizarre, tellement opposé. Pour lui, les Dursleys ne se préoccupaient pas de lui ce qui était tout à fait vrai, mais il avait ce truc dans sa tête qui lui disait que Vernon ne le lâcherait pas maintenant. Il le voulait. Mais Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi et c'était sur ça qu'il tiquait.

Drôle de pensée. Il ne se comprenait plus lui même.

Il se releva et courut dans sa chambre, se rhabilla en vitesse.

Cette journée ne fut que dès plus ennuyeuses et des plus banales. Vernon se comportait comme d'habitude, Dudley, malgré quelques coups d'oeil fréquent, ne lui adressa la parole une seule fois, _**« Je vais pas m'en plaindre ... »**_

Tout se déroulait comme d'habitude. Harry accomplissait ses tâches régulières, tout en broyant du noir. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de fuir. La venue de Dumbledore, samedi prochain, lui était complètement sortit de la tête.

Et les heures passaient sans que rien ne vienne changer la vie habituelle de Harry.

La journée se terminait, comme d'habitude avec un Harry faisant la vaisselle, pour ensuite aller se coucher, regrettant par moment d'être venu au monde.

Un sourire ornait le visage fatigué de Harry. Une chose rare qui n'était pas arrivée depuis le début des vacances. Et ceci était dû à la visite de ses amis, Hermione et Ron. Dès que Harry avait ouvert la porte, ses peines s'étaient envolées. Le sourire que Ron avait était contagieux et apportait un réconfort à Harry. Hermione prit dans ses bras un Harry grimaçant de douleur, en murmurant un bonjour emplie de tendresse et de joie, tandis que Ron lui donna une poignée de main bien à eux.

Pour Harry, cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne les avaient pas vu, des mois et non des semaines.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs, comment il ferait pour vivre s' il ne les voyaient pas tous les jours. Et son visage s'assombrit d'un coup, la visite de Dumbledore lui revenant en mémoire.

Comment allait-il aborder ça avec eux.

Hermione s'inquiétant de ce brusque revirement posa une question qui acheva Harry:

**« Tu vas bien Harry? Les Dursleys te traitent mieux ? »**

Elle savait que ce n'était pas la joie, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas à quel point.

La honte de Harry reprit le dessus, tout lui revenant en mémoire. Comment allait-t-il continuer de les regarder, malheureusement Ron ne lui en donna pas le temps.

**« Hey mec! Tu me jures que tout se passe bien hein ? T'as pas l'air d'avoir la forme. »**

_**« Tu ne sais pas à quel point... »**_

**« Non ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, tout va bien. Ils ne me cherchent pas trop tant que je fais ce que je dois faire. Un peu considéré comme esclave sur les bords de temps en temps, mais ça va. »**

**« Bon alors tant mieux. »**

Pourtant, Hermione le voyait hésiter. Il ne les regardait jamais dans les yeux évitant tout contact visuel et surtout, il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre en se mordillant la lèvre,_**« Il nous cache quelque chose... ».**_

**« Tu es sûr ? Bon on va parler mais je ne pense pas que ça soit le meilleur endroit pour ça. Tu peux sortir ? »**

**« Moui, j'ai tout fini, mais faut pas que je rentre tard... »**

**« Pas de souci, nous après on doit aller en ville, on a une sortie de prévu. On venait prendre de tes nouvelles. »**

**« Ah. C'est gentil. On peut aller au parc si vous voulez? »**

**« Ok mec, on y va. »**

Harry prit son manteau et ferma la porte. Le trio marchait tranquillement, Harry écoutant vaguement Hermione qui parlait de ce qu'elle avait commencé à réviser. Malgré leur visite et la joie qu'il avait ressentie sur le moment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir un peu, ils ne voyaient rien, ne venaient le voir que parce qu'ils allaient, ensuite, en ville, sortant tous les deux, en le laissant derrière._** « Je me dégoûte, ils viennent me voir pour prendre des nouvelles et moi je les insultes à moitié d'égoïstes ... c'est moi là l'égoïste ... merde ... j'en ai marre ... il faut que je leur dise pour demain en plus ... ».**_

**« Harry tu m'écoutes ? »**

**« Hein ? »**

**« Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. T'es dans les nuages Harry. Quelque chose te tracasses ? Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire Harry, surtout si ça te concerne et que ça t'embêtes à ce point.**

**« Tu es trop perspicace Hermione »**

Harry s'arrêta et s'assit par terre, suivit de peu par Ron et Hermione.

**« La semaine dernière j'ai reçu la visite de Dumbledore... »**

**« C'est qui celui-là ? »** demanda Ron.

**« Un grand directeur d'un collège-lycée ... »**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »** interrogea encore une fois Ron

**« Mais tu vas arrêter de le couper comme ça ! On arriverait peut-être mieux à savoir la suite si tu arrêtais de parler un peu! »** gronda Hermione.

C'est un Ron tout penaud qui regarda Harry en grommelant des excuses qu'Harry accepta et lança un regard à Hermione la remerciant.

**« Donc, Dumbledore est un grand directeur et il ... il m'a demandé de ... venir dans son lycée, m'affirmant que ce ne serait que là-bas que je pourrais m'améliorer dans le domaine du sport, pour le volley. »**

**« C'est génial mec ! »**

**« Dis-moi Harry. Où est cet établissement ? »**

Silence

**« Harry ? Dis-le s'il te plaît »**

**« A Londres. »**

**« Oh. C'est loin. Mais tu ne vas pas faire le trajet tous les jours j'imagine... **»

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

**« Donc tu seras en internat. On te verras beaucoup moins ... c'est ça ? »**

Harry acquiesça.

**« Je suis désolé. Je ... c'est vraiment pour vous que je n'ai pas envie de partir, m ... »**

**« Pourquoi tu partirais ! Tu es très bien ici! Avec nous ! »**

**« Ne fais pas ton égoïste Ron! Harry a enfin un moyen pour s'éloigner des Dursleys toute l'année ! Nous pourrons toujours aller le voir le week-end ou pendant les vacances, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »**

**« Oui, j'imagine. Merci Hermione. Je ne veux pas partir mais si ça me permet de vivre loin des Dursleys je suis prêt à tout. »**

**« Même à nous abandonner ? »,** murmura Ron.

**« Je ne vous abandonne pas ! je... »**

**« Si !! C'est ce que tu fais ! Jamais je ne serais partis, t'abandonnant toi et Mione comme ça ! »,**hurla Ron.

**« Ronald Weasley! **hurla Hermione,** fermes-la un peu. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! Harry n' a pas ta famille ! Laisse-le partir, ce n'est pas non plus un adieu ! Tu ne fais que lui rendre la chose encore plus difficile! »**

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil vers Harry et ce qu'il vit le rendit encore plus coupable. Harry avait mis sa tête entre ses mains et respirait assez fort pour savoir qu'il faisait tout pour se retenir. Sentant un regard sur lui, il leva la tête ; ce que vit Ron ne fit que l'accabler encore plus. Les yeux d'Harry ne reflétaient que la tristesse, et une peine immense.

Alors Ron fit la seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de faire pour le moment, il le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

**« Je ... je suis désolé Harry, mais comprends moi. C'est dur de savoir que je ne te verrais plus tous les jours comme ça. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et même si Mione est avec moi, j'ai aussi besoin de toi ! Tu es mon frère tu sais. Alors désolé de ressentir une sorte d'abandon, c'est un peu égoïste, je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à enlever ce sentiment. Désolé. »**

Après cette émouvante réconciliation et déclaration, Harry ne pouvant pas parler sur le moment prit , à son tour, Ron dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas très viril mais il s'en foutait. Ce que lui avait dit Ron était ce dont il avait besoin pour partir d'un bon pied.

« **Désolée de vous dérangez, mais on va devoir y aller. »**

Alors Harry et Ron se levèrent et marchèrent bras dessus dessous jusque chez Harry.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Harry, Hermione se retourna et demanda :

**« J'ai oublié de te demander mais ... quand est-ce que tu pars ? »**

Harry baissa la tête, conscient que la réponse n'allait pas plaire.

**« Demain, désolé. »**

* * *

Voilà la suite , je me suis dépêchée cette fois-ci et j'ai respecté le délai que je m'étais imposée hihi trop fière de moi, c'est bête mais bon ... Bon je sais pas si ça vous a plus mais je veux bien le savoir lol .

En tout cas, pour le prochain chapitre il va falloir attendre je pense. Cette semaine j'ai le bac blanc et des tonnes de devoirs qui suivent ... donc bon et en plus j'ai mon autre fic à continuer ... èè qui m'attends .. ...

Donc voilà . A plus tard pour le prochain chapitre que j'essaierai de mettre dimanche prochain, mais je ne promet rien désolée.

Merci à ceux qui me lisent et qui laissent en plus des reviews et même à ceux qui n'en laisse pas et qui me suivent quand même .

Bisous

Lilinichou.


	8. Chapter 6

**Encore un chapitre , mais avant réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Miaka: **Te revoila , ça fait plaisir, merci de toujours suivre. Ouai je m'en suis doutée c'est pour ça que j'ai continué lol. Merci, ça s'est bien passé, mais je pense que je me suis plantée quand même '. J'espère pour toi que ça n'a pas été le cas de ton côté. Autrement je suis d'accord à mort Vernon XD!! Lol. En tout cas voilà le chapitre suivant qui j'epsère te plaira tout autant . Bisous. lilinichou.

**Note de l'auteur: ****Un grand merci à ma tite béta Ushitora qui a quand même corrigé le chapitre alors qu'elle devait partir , on fait un grand merci à la miss lol.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6:**

_**J'ai oublié de te demander mais ... quand est-ce que tu pars ? »**_

_Harry baissa la tête, conscient que la réponse n'allait pas plaire._

_**« Demain, désolé. »**_

* * *

_« Samedi ... On est samedi ... » _

Ce fut la première pensée d'Harry à son réveil. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir heureux ou malheureux. Tout dépendait de la façon dont on regardait les choses.

D'un côté, il quittait les Dursleys pour toute l'année ! Quoi demander de plus. Ne plus avoir besoin de tondre la pelouse, de faire la vaisselle, de nettoyer toute la maison et de préparer le petit-déjeuner ! Cela serait comme de grandes vacances, bon à part le fait qu'il allait à l'école, donc qu'il aurait des devoirs, des cours ... Mais tout ceci était bien mieux que de devoir supporter cette famille ...

Et de l'autre côté, il y avait Hermione et Ron. Par contre, ils posaient problème. Pas dans le sens où ils étaient dérangeants ! Non, loin de là ! Mais qu'il devrait les laisser derrière, ne plus les voir aussi souvent que d'habitude ! C'était sa seule famille, en quelque sorte, les personnes sur lesquelles il comptait le plus en cas de souci, celles à qui il se confiait à chaque peine. Enfin, il leur cachait quand même pas mal de choses !

Mais comment dire à ses amis qu'on se fait battre et presque violer.

Finalement il avait quand même de la chance, il ne l'avait pas été. Quel soulagement ça avait été quand il l'avait su ! Mais ça n'empêchait pas cette honte de revenir sans cesse. Se laisser faire comme ça. Dans ces moments de solitude, il se demandait comment il faisait pour se laisser battre, pourquoi il ne réagissait pas dans ces moments là. La réponse venait d'elle-même quand il allait dans la salle de bain, et qu'il se regardait dans la glace. Les paroles de Vernon revenaient sans cesse, lui répétant qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais Vernon lui avait tellement répété que ça faisait partie de lui, et qu'il le croyait sans en chercher les raison.

Tellement stupide.

Après ces pensées des plus noires, Harry se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour un petit brin de toilette.

Il n'en sortit que 30 minutes plus tard, ayant pris tout son temps. Il descendit ensuite en bas pour préparer le petit-déjeuner et manger.

Il ne s'y attendait pas ! Oh ça non. La famille Dursley était au complet, assise autour de la table , et apparemment, l'attendant. Lorsque Vernon l'aperçut, il ancra ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry, faisant passer par cet infime contact toute la haine qu'il éprouvait, lui montrant aussi qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec les événements qui allaient se produire. Mais Harry n'en avait que faire.

**« Assis-toi ! Et ne traîne pas. »**, ordonna Vernon.

Harry s'exécuta. Il prit une chaise et s'assit, tout en faisant bien attention d'être le plus éloigné d'eux.

Il les regarda chacun leur tour.

Dudley, faisait comme à son habitude ; il le regardait à la dérobée et déviait son regard dès qu'il s'apercevait que Harry le voyait. Ce dernier ne comprenant cette réaction, le fixait avec plus d'insistance. Mais la scène dans le couloir, datant de quelques jours refaisait surface, et Harry se reprit, ne cherchant pas plus loin.

Pétunia, elle, avait presque la même attitude que Dudley. Elle le regardait, pour ensuite jeter un coup d'oeil à son mari, comme si elle avait peur de sa réaction. Elle se tenait toujours aussi droite, et son nez plissé donnait l'impression qu'elle sentait une odeur que personne d'autre ne décelait.

Vernon, lui, c'était une autre affaire. Il se fichait amplement du reste de sa famille et fixait Harry. Ne faisant que ça, comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci avoue tout. Mais plus il le regardait, plus il savait qu'il ne dirait rien. Il était toujours aussi graisseux, sa tête était tellement grosse qu'on se demandait comment elle faisait pour tenir. En plus son cou était inexistant, tout le contraire de Pétunia qui elle ressemblait plus à une girafe.

Enfin, il se tenait droit, et fixait Harry. Il se décida finalement à parler:

**« Je veux mettre les choses au clair, avant que ce vieux fou ne vienne ! Je ne payerais rien de ta scolarité, tu te démerderas et je me fiche de savoir comment! **

**Ta tante et moi sommes assez gentils pour t'accueillir une nouvelle fois cet été ! Mais c'est seulement parce que tu n'as pas encore 18 ans !**

**A partir du moment où tu les atteindras et que tu auras franchi cette porte pour t'en aller une nouvelle fois avec ce vieux péquenaud, ne te considère plus comme membre de cette famille ! Et je ne voudrais plus jamais te revoir! Ne ramène plus ta tête par ici, je ne t'accueillerai plus aussi gentiment que nous l'avons fait, ta tante et moi, il y a quelques années ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? »**

Un silence s'abattit après cette longue tirade, Harry ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce genre de réaction. Il ne pensait même pas revenir l'été prochain, d'ailleurs il ne reviendrait pas !

**« Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir l'été prochain ! Plus tôt je serais partit d'ici, mieux ça sera pour moi comme pour vous! »**

**« Oh que si que tu reviendras l'année prochaine ! Nous sommes tes tuteurs jusqu'à ta majorité ! Alors ne crois pas que je te lâcherais comme ça ! De plus tu n'as pas payé entièrement ta dette envers nous ... »**

**« Quelle dette Vernon ? » **demanda Pétunia, surprise.

**« Sa dette. Celle qu'il a accumulée en vivant ici. Tu ne croyait quand même pas que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça, alors que nous avons dépenser tellement pour toi ! Et tu la purgeras l'été prochain. Comme ça tu ne nous devras plus rien, et nous, nous serons libres de ne plus te supporter. »**

_**« Je me demande qui c'est qui supporte qui ...pfff. Une dette, non mais et puis quoi encore ... »**_

**« C'est pas croyable. J'ai rien demandé pour me retrouver avec vous et toi tu me demandes de payer une chose que je n'ai pas réclamée ? Tu ne trouves pas cela injuste ? Suis-je bête, qu'est-ce l'injustice avec toi ... »**

**« Parle moi sur un autre ton toi ! »**

Vernon, tellement furieux, se leva tout en abattant son poing sur la table. Il se dirigea vers Harry et l'empoigna par le col. Dudley regardait la scène avidement tandis que Pétunia laissa échapper un petit cri tout en se recouvrant le visage de ses mains. Vernon, lui, éleva la main en l'air, la serrant pour ne former qu'un poing et ... un coup à la porte se fit entendre.

_**« C'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de cul Harry ... euh non un coup de chance »**_

Vernon se figea. Il savait très bien qui c'était mais il ne pensait pas qu'il serait déjà là.

**« Va ouvrir ! »**, ordonna Vernon.

Sachant que cet ordre lui était destiné, il se dépêcha de s'exécuter. A peine arrivé à la porte qu'un autre coup retentit, alors pour ne plus faire patienter le visiteur, Harry ouvrit la porte.

C'est un Dumbledore rayonnant avec un sourire sur le visage qui rentra dans le maison.

Il fixait Harry d'un regard bienveillant, et Harry se sentit déjà un peu plus en sécurité que tout à l'heure. Maintenant la seule chose qu'il attendait c'était de partir.

**« Bonjour mon garçon ! Comment vas tu ? »**

**« Bonjour professeur! Je vais bien et vous ? »**

**« Toujours aussi bien. Alors es-tu fin près, pour cette aventure ? »**

**« Euuh, oui. Par contre, hum, Vernon voudrait vous parler. Désolé. »**

**« Ne t'excuses pas ce n'est pas grave ! Et puis ça te laissera plus de temps si tu n'as pas fini tes bagages. Tu ne reviendras pas, sauf si tu as envie de passer tes vacances ici bien sûr. »**

**« Non !! Enfin, non non bien sûr, je pourrais m'en passer. Mais pour ... »**

**« On en parlera pendant le trajet, ne t'inquiète pas. Bien allons donc voir ta... famille »**

C'est un Dumbledore chantonnant qui rentra dans le salon, saluant les Dursley d'un hochement de la tête, et qui se permit de s'asseoir à l'ancienne place d'Harry. Et c'est un Vernon furieux, comme à son habitude, qui « l'accueillit ».

**« Bien le... bonjour. Harry m'a fait part de votre envie de me parler de certaines choses. De mon côté, je ne vois pas de quoi nous pourrions parler, même si à présent j'en ai quelques vagues idées. »**

**« Je ne payerai pas les études d'Harry, faites comme bon vous semble, emmenez-le mais je ne sortirai plus un sou pour lui ! »**

**« Cela ne m'étais même pas venu en tête de vous faire payer, même si en tant que tuteur vous le devriez. Cependant si Harry montre une quelconque envie de revenir ici pendant les vacances, vous vous devrez de l'accepter ! »**

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas dans mes intentions »**, ajouta Harry.

**« J'espère bien ! Nous ne le reprendrons que l'été prochain, après il pourra s'en aller et ne plus revenir. »**

**« Pourquoi vouloir le reprendre juste un été ? »**

**« Une chose qui ne vous concerne en rien !! Il aura 18 ans, c'est une excuse amplement suffisante »**

**« Qui n'a aucun lien avec votre envie de le voir lors de cet été, enfin. Donc Harry on y va. Tu as toutes tes affaires ? C'est bon ? »**

**« Oui professeur. »**

**« Et bien je pense que tu peux dire adieu. »**

Harry se tourna vers les Dursley, et tout en les regardant leur dit :

**« Et bien ... adieu... »**

**« Certainement pas ! Tu reviens l'été prochain ! »**

**« N'y voyez pas un manque de politesse de ma part, mais non, Harry s'en va pour de bon. Sur ce je vous dis moi aussi, adieu. »**

Et Dumbledore tourna la dos à cette famille indigne empoignant Harry au passage. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dehors, on pouvait entendre un gros :

**« Haaaaaaarrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »,** hurlé par Vernon.

**« Et bien on peut dire qu'il a de la voix »**pouffa Dumby.

Harry opina, même s'il était un peu effrayé. Il se sentait libre, mais ne se sentait pas tout à fait rassurer pour autant. Il connaissait son oncle. Il n'abandonnerait pas.

Il suivit le vieil homme marchant devant lui et qui s'arrêta, quelques mètre plus tard, au niveau d'une voiture noire à vitre teintée_ (NDA: désolée si je dis pas de marques ou autres mais chui une quiche là-dedans XD)._

Un drôle de personnage, avec la carrure des hommes de mains, comme dans les films de mafioso, mais en pire, sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers lui pour lui prendre ses bagages et les ranger dans le coffre. Harry en profita pour le détailler. C'était un homme qui devait attendre les 2 mètres 50 et encore. Il avait une grosse touffe de cheveux sur la tête et une grosse barbe recouvrant son visage. On pourrait même se demander si les cheveux et la barbe n'était pas une seule touffe hirsute en réalité. En tout cas, Harry se posa la question du comment faisait cet homme pour rentrer dans la voiture. Mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par cet homme qui lui demanda, avec un sourire,

de monter dans le voiture aux côtés de Dumbledore.

**« Ne sois pas effrayé Harry, c'est un ami. Il est gardien à Poudlard et s'assure de ma sécurité en dehors. On pourrait le considérer comme l'homme à tout faire de Poudlard. Il se nomme Hagrid, tu devras le côtoyer tout au long de ta scolarité étant interne, alors fais en sorte de bien t'entendre avec lui. Mais je n'en doute pas une seconde, il te connaît depuis que tu es tout petit, il était un ami de tes parents. »**

**« Aa..ah bon. »**

**« Oui, enfin tu pourras parler avec lui plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas »**, déclara Dumbledore, tout sourire. Il tapa sur la petite fenêtre séparant le côté passager du côté conducteur. La vitre s'abaissa.

**« Hagrid, nous pouvons y aller »**

**« Oui, professeur ».**

* * *

Et bien voici la fin de ce chapitre mes amis lol '. Désolée ( comme d'habitude vous devez vous dire lol), encore une fois qu'il soit aussi court '. En tout cas comme vous avez pu le voir il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais j'avais besoin de cette transition, dirons-nous, pour aborder l'autre chapitre qui sera plus long je pense, et dans lequel il y aura plus de chose . L'entrée de nouveaux persos sati je pense que tu vois de qui je parle lol .

Bon allez je vous dis à plus tard pour le prochain chapitre et surtout n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas à gauche :).

Bisous.

Lilinichou.


	9. Chapter 7

Et voila, le vrai de vrai chapitre XD. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déstabilisé .

Et me revoilà avec un autre chapitre . Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, mais avant réponse au reviews anonymes ,

**Miaka: **Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu . Pour la réponse à ta question, relie le 1er chapitre, c'est dedans '. Enfin non je suis pas vache, mais non puisqu'il est mort. Moi ça y'est c'est enfin fini fiouu. En tout cas bonne lecture ,

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Il tapa sur la petite fenêtre séparant le côté passager du côté conducteur. La vitre s'abaissa.

**« Hagrid, nous pouvons y aller »  
**  
**« Oui, professeur ».  
**

* * *

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'ils roulaient. Pas un mot n'avait été dit depuis le départ, pourtant tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête d' Harry, tant de questions qui le démangeaient et qu'il voulait poser. Mais il n'osait pas. Malgré son affection envers Dumbledore, cet homme l'impressionnait toujours, rien qu'un regard et il donnait l'impression de tout savoir. Pourtant c'était une chose sur laquelle Harry pouvait protester, Dumbledore ne connaissait pas tout.

L'impatience gagnait de plus en plus Harry, et la personne à côté de lui le voyait bien. Mais elle voulait qu'il prenne de lui-même l'initiative de demander, elle pourrait répondre plus facilement, et ne dire que ce que voulait vraiment savoir Harry. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir, il était encore jeune, _**« encore une excuse, combien de temps arriverais-je à me la donner ? »**_.

Harry se décida, tant pis s'il n'obtenait pas de réponse immédiate, il voulait savoir.

**« Professeur ?** Dumbledore tourna la tête vers lui, **je voulais savoir, je ... tout à l'heure, vous … m'avez dit que je pourrais poser des questions ... et, hem ... je voulais savoir si vous étiez toujours  
d'accord ... ».**

**« Mais bien sûr Harry, tout ce que tu veux! Enfin évite les questions trop personnelles tout de même. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles savoir ce genre de chose sur moi »**, répondit Dumbledore, tout sourire et une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Sur le coup, Harry rougit d'un coup, encore un problème à résoudre ... Cette « blague » rendit Harry bégayant :

**« Mer...merci. Qui ... est exactement ... ce ... ce Hagrid ? Vous avez dit qu'il ... connaissait ... mes parents. »**

**« En effet, il les connaît car il se trouvait dans le même établissement qu'eux. Oui, Hagrid et tes parents fréquentaient mon lycée. Je ne vais pas te dévoiler sa vie, il le fera de lui-même s'il le veut. Mais c'est Hagrid, qui après le ... décès de tes parents, t'a emmené chez cette famille, sous mon ordre bien entendu. S'il s'était écouté, il t'aurait prit sous son aile, mais les autorités n'auraient pas été d'accord, bien sûr. »  
**

**« Bien sûr ... Pourquoi m'avoir laissé dans cette famille ! Vous auriez très bien pu me prendre non ? Je ... j'aurais préféré ... »**

**« Moi aussi mon garçon, j'aurais préféré, mais comme Hagrid, je ne fais pas partie de ta famille. Et, ils étaient là, eux, malheureusement.  
Crois bien que je m'en suis voulu, j'aurais préféré t'élever moi-même, que de te laisser avec eux, mais... Le point positif dans toute cette histoire, c'est ta rencontre avec tes amis non? »**

**« Oui, bien sûr. Mais les rencontrer pour ensuite s'en séparer ... Hermione et Ron sont tout pour moi !! Ce sont les seuls qui étaient là quand ça allait mal ! C'était les seuls à me comprendre !! Mais  
maintenant ... je ne les ai plus ... comment voulez-vous que je ... »**,

Dumledore l'interrompit :

**« Je comprends, tu sais, plus que tu ne le pense je présume. Mais tu te feras d'autres amis là-bas, ils sont tout autant digne de confiance, et te comprendront, t'accepteront tel que tu es, ne t'inquiète pas »  
**

Devant l'air songeur et triste de Harry, il rajouta :

**« Je ne t'ai pas dit de les remplacer, ils ne le seront pas. Mais je veux juste que tu essayes de faire un effort pour te lier à d'autres personnes qui seront autour de toi pendant ta scolarité et à l'internat, s'il te plaît »**

Devant l'air implorant, la seule chose qu'Harry put faire fut d'acquiescer. Même si la chose ne serait pas facile, et qu'il n'en avait pas du tout l'envie, il essaierait. Pour cet homme qui se rapprochait le  
plus de sa famille pour lui.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Ils venaient de quitter la grande route et arrivaient en ville. Malgré son ressentiment, Harry était tout excité ! C'était la toute première fois qu'il allait à Londres. Jamais les Dursleys ne l'y avaient emmené. Des voitures et des voitures, c'était surtout cela que l'on voyait. Mais aussi des belles maisons, tellement différentes de là où il vivait. Harry tournait sans cesse la tête, ne voulant rien rater. « _**L'insouciant, il va se faire un torticolis à force de tourner comme ça dans tous les sens ».**_

**« Harry !** N'obtenant pas de réponse il réitéra son appel**, Harry !** Et

enfin le garçon se tourna vers lui, **désolé de te couper dans ton... admiration, mais nous allons **** bientôt arriver, et cesse de t'agiter ainsi, mon garçon, tu auras tout ton temps pour visiter la ville. »**

Harry, un peu honteux, hocha en signe d'assentiment. Alors, au lieu de bouger sans cesse, il resta à la fenêtre, admirant ce qui défilait devant ses yeux.

La voiture tourna à gauche, et s'arrêta. Harry croyait qu'ils étaient déjà arrivé pourtant quelques minutes passèrent et la voiture redémarra, dépassant une grande grille.

L'automobile suivait un chemin tracé, entouré de grands arbres qui firent rêver Harry. _**« Le rêve ! Ça doit être génial de monter tout en haut ! ». **_Malheureusement devant son air ébahi, Dumbledore comprit tout de suite :

**« N'y pense même pas mon garçon, c'est bien trop dangereux. »  
**

**« Mais ! ... »  
**

**« Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'en discuter ! Ils sont beaucoup trop grands. Cependant, ceux qui se trouvent dans le jardin derrière  
l'établissement, le sont beaucoup moins, si tu vois ce que je veux dire »** dit Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil complice.

Harry retrouva immédiatement le sourire.

Cinq minutes passèrent et ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivé au lycée, _**« Pire que le trajet lui-même, quand est-ce qu'on arriveuh »**_, Dumbledore se tourna vers lui :

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, on est arrivé. Il y a juste une grande distance entre l'entrée et le château. »  
**

**« Le ... le ... château ?? »  
**

**« Oui. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? C'est un château. Il existe depuis bien plus longtemps que moi-même et au-delà encore. »  
**  
__

_**« Si je m'attendais à ça ! »,**_ oh que non! Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça ! Mais dans quoi il tombait encore ? Il allait se retrouver au milieu de petits riches qui ne se sentaient pas. Et lui, ça serait la grosse tâche là-dedans, **« Je vais encore bien le sentir ... ».**

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry s'impatientait. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que la voiture ne s'arrête.

**« Tu peux sortir Harry »,** fit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il ouvrit la porte et sauta dehors. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel ! Le château était immense et tellement magnifique ! Il donnait l'impression de dominer le monde, tout en inspirant un sentiment de paix et de sécurité. Il se sentait déjà chez lui, mais il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde ! _**« Il doit être ancien. C'est ... woaaah. »**_

**« Je ... C'est là-dedans que je vais ... vivre ? »  
**

**« A partir de maintenant, considère ce château comme le tien, tu pourras y rester tout le temps de tes études, mon garçon. Tu y feras ta vie, y vivras toutes tes expériences, et t'y feras de nouveaux amis. »  
**

Harry digérait. En à peine une semaine, sa vie avait changé. Mais il n'avait pas la tête à penser à tout cela maintenant. Là, en ce moment même, la seule chose qu'il voulait faire, était de rentrer dans ce château, se choisir une chambre et visiter les alentours. Et se trouver un petit coin, rien qu'à lui.

**« Nous allons rentrer. Je te présenterai plus tard au corps enseignant qui reste ici, pendant les vacances. Enfin ils ne restent que quelques temps. Mais maintenant, je vais t'emmener à ta chambre. Hagrid ? »**

**« Oui, professeur Dumbledore ? »**

**« Pourrais-tu monter les affaires d'Harry dans le dortoir Slytherin 6 ? »**

**« Slytherin monsieur ? »**

**« Oui, oui, mon bon Hagrid. »  
**

Harry ne comprenait rien à la discussion, enfin c'était surtout ce drôle de nom « Slytherin » qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et apparemment, que Dumbledore le nomme, étonnait ce Hagrid. Mais c'était plutôt le regard du vieil homme qui était étrange: un regard pétillant, et un sourire malicieux en coin apparaissait.

Harry toussa un peu pour rappeler sa présence, et les deux adultes se tournèrent vers lui:

**« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, on ne t'a pas oublié. Bon, on y va ? »  
**

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Dumbledore avança vers la grande porte, Harry à sa suite.

Mais, juste après être rentré qu'il s'arrêta. Il était ébahi. Le hall était gigantesque et tellement haut qu'on n'en voyait pas le plafond. En plus, avec le décor, on se croyait revenu entièrement au temps des châteaux. _**« J'adore de plus en plus cet endroit !! ».**_

**« C'est magnifique ! »  
**

**« N'est-ce pas ? Et encore tu n'as rien vu, nous allons aller à la Grande Salle. »  
**

Ils filèrent tout droit pour traverser une autre grande porte, pour déboucher dans la fameuse Grande Salle. Et Harry se retrouva une nouvelle fois statufié devant la splendeur de l'endroit.

**« Je pense comprendre, par ta tête, que le château est à un ton goût ? »  
**

**« Oui !! Il est magnifique ! Je me répète là... Il doit être très vieux ! Mais ça doit être encore mieux d'y vivre ou... d'y enseigner !! »  
**

**« Je ne dirais pas cela si j'étais vous ! On retrouve bien le comportement puéril d'un gamin face à un jouet. »**

**« Par... Pardon ? »**

**« Voyons ! Professeur, c'est un adolescent et vous avez dépassé ce stade, alors en tant que professeur vous devriez comprendre et supporter ce genre de comportement qui est tout à fait normal ! De plus, vous ne vous êtes pas présenté ! »  
**

**« Excusez mon impolitesse, professeur Dumbledore,** se tournant vers Harry,** professeur Snape et enseigne la physique-chimie. »  
**

**« Euuh, je ... je ... »**

**« Quelle grande éloquence dont vous faites preuve. Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer cette année ... »**

**« Cela suffit professeur Snape ! Je vous présente Harry Potter. Il sera élève en première à partir de maintenant. »**

**« Donc je l'aurai... enfin tout dépend de votre filière après. Mais ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt. Je vais vous quitter. Bonne journée professeur. »****  
**

**« Au revoir mon cher.** »

Harry était tellement choqué qu'il n'avait pas fait attention au départ de Snape. Sa première rencontre ne c'était pas aussi bien déroulée qu'il l'aurait voulu ... Et sa première impression de ce professeur n'était pas des meilleures, en plus avec ce physique qui n'avantageait rien du tout.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, le professeur Snape n'est pas très sociable, mais il n'est pas méchant. Il fait toujours cette impression la première fois. Mais je suis sûre que lorsque tu demanderas des renseignements auprès des autres élèves tu auras une meilleure... opinion. Enfin, passons. Donc, nous voici dans la Grande Salle. C'est ici que tu mangeras et pourras passer ton temps libre. Je ne vais pas te montrer toutes les salles de classe. Oh! je n'avais pas vu le temps passer ! Il est bientôt l'heure de manger. Les internes vont bientôt arriver. Installe-toi à la table, nous viendrons te rejoindre peu après. »  
**

Harry opina. Dumbledore lui fit un sourire et juste avant de passer la porte :

**« Je reviens, il faut que je passe à mon bureau avant, ne t'inquiète pas »**, et sur ces mots il sortit, laissant un Harry, tout de même assez inquiet de devoir affronter si tôt les autres élèves et professeurs, seul.

Il se dirigea vers la seule table qui se trouvait au centre de la gigantesque pièce. Il s'assit et profita du moment pour bien apprécier la vue. Le style ne changeait pas, Harry se croyait toujours au Moyen-âge. La salle était éclairée à l'aide de grands chandeliers suspendus au plafond, mais aussi au mur. De grandes tapisseries ornaient les murs, et le sol était recouvert de dalles. Tout au fond de la salle, on pouvait voir une partie surélevée, avec une autre grande table qui dominait l'autre, sauf que celle-ci était à l'horizontale, _**« Certainement la table des profs pour surveiller ... »**_. Ce qui étonnait le plus Harry, était ces grands drapeaux, de la même taille que les tapisseries, qui étaient suspendus au plafond. Il y en avait 4, et toutes étaient différentes. L'une était en vers et argent et se trouvait tout à gauche, et un magnifique serpent était brodé dessus. Tous les drapeaux étaient faits sur ce même style, sauf que les couleurs et les animaux changeaient. Celui qui était au milieu mais le plus à gauche, était bleu et bronze et un aigle y était représenté, ensuite c'était un blaireau sur un fond jaune et noir ; et enfin pour finir avec la dernière table, c'était un lion sur un fond or et rouge. _**« Cela doit bien avoir une quelconque signification … »**_.Harry avait déjà ses préférences, le serpent et le lion faisaient partie de ses animaux favoris. Il pourrait très bien demander plus tard à Dumbledore, si tout cela avait une signification particulière.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, et ne voyant personne il laissa son envie prendre le dessus. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, la seule chose qu'il voulait faire était de monter sur cette grande table

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. C'était une drôle de manie qu'il avait, monter sur tout ce qui était assez haut. Bon d'accord la table n'est pas très haute, mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait à portée de... jambes ?

En tout cas, il courut un peu, n'allant pas jusqu'où la table était mise, il avait tout de même une certaine tenue. L'entraînement du volley, lui donnait une certaine souplesse, surtout qu'il faisait un peu de musculation à côté, alors les roues et certains mouvements de gym, il y arrivait, et s'amusait à les faire n'importe où, quand il n'avait pas son oncle sur le dos.

**« Aller un petit enchaînement ... on peut bien se faire plaisir non ? »  
**

Et Harry enchaîna, ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué par contre, c'était ce petit groupe d'élève qui arrivait et qui le fixait. Un grand noir, qui devait avoir son âge, s'avança plus que les autres, et le regarda avec un sourire avant de dire :

**« Et bien, voilà un petit singe tout mimi qui sautille partout sur notre table »  
**

Harry s'arrêta d'un coup, manquant de tomber. Il se retourna et lorsqu'il vit le groupe il rougit de gène.

**« Désolé petit singe, t'as failli te casser la gueule à cause moi. Mais tu sais, t'as dû te planter de lycée, y'a pas de singe ici. »** Dit l'inconnu en riant.

**« Blaise ! Arrête un peu ! Je suis désolé, il est tout le temps comme ça. J'ai oublié ! Je me nomme  Théodore Nott, mais appelle-moi Théo, tout simplement. »**, il tendit la main à Harry qui, après un temps d'hésitation la serra :

**« Moi ... c'est ...Harry Potter »**

**« Et bien, enchanté Harry. Alors le gringalet que tu vois là, est Blaise Zabini. Ensuite les deux seules filles à rester avec nous, sont Luna Lovegood et Pansy Parkinson, Luna c'est la blonde avec un air assez loufoque, mais c'est un ange. Et le dernier garçon de cette petite bande d'été, est Neville Londubat. »  
**

**« Enchanté »  
**

**« Alors petit singe ? Tu nous viens d'où ? »  
**

Théo soupira, se demandant quand est-ce que Blaise allait apprendre à parler. Mais ça faisait partie de son charme...

**« Euh... de... de... d'assez loin. »  
**

Malgré la sympathie que lui inspirait Théo et son groupe, il ne voulait pas dévoiler ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, il voulait tout oublier... à part Ron et Hermione.

**«Hep p'tit singe, reviens parmi nous !! Yoouuuhhouuuuu »  
**

**« Blaise arrête ! »**

**« Oui, oui... »**

**« Bon, c'est fini les amoureux là ! »**

**« Pansy !! »**

**« Ah !! Tu rougis c'est trop mimi !! Mon ti Théo rougit ! »**

**« Pansy ! La ferme ! »**

**« Théo, cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver ! Tu ne fais que confirmer ce qu'insinue notre Pansy chérie. »**

**« Luna, ne commence pas, s'il te plaît »**

**« Rooohhh mon Théo d'amour ! Tu vois bien que ça ne sert plus à rien de faire semblant ! Embrasse ton petit Blaisou d'amour ! »  
**

**« Le « Blaisou d'amour » va se prendre une tarte dans sa figure s'il**** continue ! »**

**« Hum ... »**

**« Désolé Harry, mais va falloir t'habituer c'est tout le temps comme ça. »**

**« Pansy c'est ça ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Euh ... »**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»  
**

Après un temps de réflexion, Harry se dit que finalement il demanderait ça plus tard, ils ne les connaissait pas assez pour se permettre ce genre de question.

**« Non, rien. »**

**« T'es sûr ? Si tu veux savoir quoique ce soit, tu peux me demander. »**, Fit-elle avec un sourire.

**« Merci. »**

**« Aïeuuuuh !! ça fait mal Théo ! »**

**« Tu l'as cherché ! »**

**« Bon si vos batailles de couple sont terminées, ça serait bien si on allait s'asseoir en attendant les profs. »**  
**  
**

**« Comme toujours Pansy chérie est la voix de la sagesse. »**

**« Luna d'amour, merci pour ce gentil commentaire. »**

**« Euuuuh ... »**

Un grand éclat de rire fit éco dans la salle coupant toutes les discussions. Le groupe se tourna vers Harry qui était plié en deux et tenait son ventre avec ses mains. Il n'en pouvait plus, ils étaient trop drôles, et tellement aveugles.

**« Ca y'est Luna, tu l'as rendue comme toi ! Il est fou ! »**

**« Pansy chérie ... »**

**« D'accord, j'ai rien dit »**, bougonna la Pansy chérie.

Le fou rire d'Harry redoubla.

**« Euh, Harry tu es sûr que ça va ? »**

**« Oooh, dé ...désol... désolé ! Mais … vous ... vous devriez vous...voir !! Oh ! Merde »**

Et il repartit dans son hilarité. Les autres le regardaient comme si il était fou . Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il riait comme ça, ils attendirent qu'Harry se calme pour s'expliquer.

Et ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, que ce fut le cas.

**« Pfffiiouuuu, ça fait du bien. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut rire comme ça. **_**« Surtout moi ... ». **_**Merci, sincèrement.** »

Et ces mots les achevèrent ! Ils ne comprenaient vraiment plus rien. D'abord il rigolait d'eux, sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi et après il les remerciait ? Il ne tournait pas rond lui.

**«Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas méchant hein ! Je vous expliquerai en temps voulu, pour l'instant ça ne sert à rien. »  
**

**« Ah non! Je suis pas ... »**

**« Oui, Mr Potter a raison ! Pour l'instant nous allons manger ! »**

Avec leur étonnement face à Harry, le groupe n'avait pas vu les professeurs arriver. Enfin ceux-ci n'étaient que trois.

Dumbledore s'avança en passant devant les élèves, pour aller s'asseoir à la table.

**« Harry ! Viens donc t'asseoir à côté de moi, je vais te présenter aux professeurs. Et vu la scène que j'ai entraperçue, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de te présenter aux internes. »**

Ce n'était pas une question, alors Harry ne fit qu'hocher de la tête, et commença à s'avancer lorsqu'il sentit son bras tiré en arrière. Ce geste lui rappelait trop de choses pour le supporter alors il retira vivement son bras de la poigne, en criant presque :

**« Ne me touche pas !! »  
**

Blaise était trop choqué pour réagir. Le visage d'Harry avait tellement changé en l'espace de quelques secondes. Passant de celui de doux et expressif au froid et impassible, _**« ça me rappelle quelqu'un ça ... ».**_ Les autres non plus ne comprenaient pas ce revirement de comportement.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Harry lui-même ne se connaissait pas ainsi.

**« Je ... je suis désolé ! Pardon ! »  
**

Et il fila s'asseoir à côté de Dumbledore qui le regardait avec compassion et inquiétude. Ce regard n'échappa pas à Théo, mais il n'en fit aucun commentaire.

Le repas se passa sans anicroche, Harry évitant le regard de Blaise, mais aussi des autres. Il écoutait Dumbledore lui présenter les deux autres professeurs qu'il ne connaissait pas:

**« Alors, Harry, voici le professeur McGonagall, elle enseigne la littérature, le français et l'anglais. »  
**

**« Bonjour, professeur. »  
**

C'était une vieille femme qui respirait l'autorité. Tout indiquait sur son visage, qu'elle n'admettait aucune entorse au règlement, et d'erreur. Mais il pensait aussi que ce n'était que son image de professeur, car quand elle s'adresse à lui, elle avait une intonation douce, sans sévérité.

**« Bonjour Harry. »  
**

**« Tu connais déjà le professeur Snape. Et pour finir, voici le professeur Trelawney. Elle enseigne les SVT, et une matière qui n'est qu'optionnelle, l'astronomie. »**

**« Bonjour professeur. »  
**

**« Bonjour, petit garçon. »  
**

C'était une femme avec de grosses lunettes. D'ailleurs elle faisait penser à un savant fou. Sa façon de vous regarder était assez spécial, elle avait un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos en plus d'être mystérieux, _**« Ça doit être assez spécial, les cours avec elle... ».**_

Après les présentations, Dumbledore laissa Harry tranquille, espérant que ce dernier allait parler avec les autres élèves, mais apparemment l'épisode avec Blaise l'avait bouleversé.

**« Tout ce règlera tout doucement, mais ça passera ».  
**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore se leva :

**« Bien ! Je vois que tous le monde a terminé ! Alors Harry je te propose de te montrer le dortoir dans lequel tu vas vivre cet été ! »**

**« Euh... d'accord professeur. »**

**« Bien !! C'est parti ! »  
**

Et Dumbledore emmena Harry vers les dortoirs.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini . Désolée encore une fois du retard, enfin je vais arrêter de m'excuser maintenant vous devez avoir l'habitude V.V ...

Donc voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus .

A plus tard pour le prochain chapitre !

Bisous, lilinichou

P.S: oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas à gauche c'est gentil de lire ma fic ça me fait super plaisir mais c'est encore mieux quand j'ai vos remarques ,


	10. Chapter 8

**2ème édition XD: comme ma Béta m'a fait remarquer: je me suis trompée ( à cause d'elle je précise XD) donc voici le bon et définitif chapitre 8 Re bonne lecture .**

**Coucou , et voilà le 8ème chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant .**

**Mais avant, réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**-Lolie: Je sais pas si je te réponds encore lol , enfin en tout cas encore un grand merci pour ta review , contente que ça te mette de bonne humeur ! Et bah je peux te dire que j'ai rougit lol, on s'en lasse pas ? ah oui ?? et bah merci beaucoup heureuse XD ... il faut pas grand chose pour faire la joie . Encore Merci . Bizz.**

**-Zelna: Ah tu trouves ? j'avais un peur peur de mettre tromper ! J'ai réfléchis comme jamais ! ( chose assez rare chez moi XD), oui mdr un Mr Snape en matheux XD ... mais heu non je préfère pas XD il est très bien là où il est XD ... Contente que ça te fasse plaisir , encore merci ! Bizz**

**-Akiko: Ooooh une autre petite nouvelle mdr ça y'est ta enfin réussir à tout lire XD ptdr; Quoi je suis une sadique ?? OO même pô vrai n'abord :-p. Encore heureux que t'aime mon histoire, j'aurai pris la ceinture autrement mdr XD ou le fouet ?? c'est une idée ça hihi !! Fais gaffe à tes fesses la prochaine fois que tu viens XD** **. Contente que ça te faisse plaisir ( je vais être jalouse maintenant tu oses prendre du plaisir avec MES chapitres ?? et moi alors ?? !! C'est quoi cette infidélité !! Toi !! Tu vas voir à tes fesses XD ptdr! Gros bisou ma tite puce et voila ton chapitre suivant je t'adore fort .**

**Voilou, c'est fini pour les reviews encore un gros merci ça me fait super plaisir .**

_**Un tout petit merci aux lecteurs fantômes XD ... Vous savez ça fait plaisir de savoir que ça fic est lue et appréciée, mais ça l'est encore plus quand on a une review, même qu'il n'y ait qu'un mot !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8:**

Ils marchaient, encore et encore. Ce château était immense, Harry le pensait vraiment, et il avait vraiment peur de se perdre, lui qui avait l'habitude de sa chambre, ou de son lycée, mais, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi grand .

Dumbledore lui avait dit l'emmener au dortoir sly ... quelque chose, et la seule chose qu'il avait compris était que c'était un dortoir, et que c'était dedans qu'il dormirait pendant l'été. Il espérait grandement être seul, il y avait trop de choses qu'il devait cacher aux yeux des autres. Surtout ses cauchemards qui revenaient sans cesse le soir ... Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de dormir dans la même chambre que d'autres, et puis il aimait trop la solitude. Depuis quelques temps, elle était devenue sa meilleure amie. Elle l'écoutait sans rien dire en réponse, ne lui reprochait rien, ne le touchait pas, et ne lui demandait pas pourquoi il était comme ça, ni pourquoi il réagissait ainsi dans certaines circonstances.

Il croisa ses doigts, espérant vraiment se retrouver seul.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Dumbledore s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers lui, tout en lui montrant d'un geste de la main la porte qui le mènerait au dortoir.

**« Voici la porte principale qui t'amène dans la salle commune de Slytherin »**

Harry hocha de la tête, et regarda attentivement la porte et la plaque qui se trouvait au dessus.

La porte en elle-même était des plus basiques, mais une gravure y était inscrite, représentant un serpent, _**« Donc Slytherin est une sorte de groupe, l'inscription ressemble énormément au drapeau dans la Grande Salle ... »**_

**« Professeur ? Il y a la même image dans la Grande Salle ... Y'a-t-il un lien ? »**

**« Je vois que tu fais très attention, j'en suis heureux, il faut savoir s'ouvrir au monde qui nous entoure. Je vais donc t'expliquer les drapeaux. Mais avant tout, entrons à l'intérieur, nous serons plus à l'aise. »**

Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et laissa Harry entrer en premier. Ce qu'il vit l'étonna. Une salle comme celle-là, il en rêvait. Elle était tout ce qu'un adolescent pouvait désirer. Enfin pour lui. Elle respirait le confort, et une nouvelle fois, Harry se sentit chez lui. Bon il y avait peut-être un peu trop vert à son goût, mais elle était très jolie, et il sentit qu'il allait être bien pendant ces deux mois.

La salle était plutôt grande, mais cela ne l'étonnait plus maintenant, vu la taille du château...

Sur le côté gauche, une cheminée trônait, entourée de fauteils qui vous donnait envie de vous y enfoncer et de vous endormir, tranquillement au coin du feu...

Il remarqua une inscription au dessus de la cheminée, et il la lut, à voix basse :

**« Vous finirez à Slytherin**

** Si vous êtes plutôt malin**

** Car ceux-là sont de vrais couards**

** Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. »**

De l'autre côté, on pouvait observer des tables et une bibliothèque. Et au milieu un grand tapis... vert, _**« Etonnant ... »**_. Ce qui dominait ou plutôt, ce que l'on apercevait dès l'entrée, était les deux grands escaliers de marbre juste en face, et qui amenaient à l'étage du dessus.

**«En haut, ce sont les dortoirs. L'escalier de gauche pour les garçons, et celui de droite, pour les filles. Bien entendu des « clés » sont à la disposition des occupants, pour éviter trop de ****débordements « affecteux ». Alors comment trouves-tu ce dortoir ? »**

**« Et bien ... Un peu trop vert à mon goût, mais très douillet apparemment. »**

**« J'en suis ravi. Asseyons-nous. Je vais t'expliquer les différentes maisons qui constituent l'établissement. Déjà, il y a quatre maisons :Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff et Ravenclaw. Leurs noms viennent des fondateurs. Un pour chaque maison : Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff et Rowena Ravenclaw.**

**Ils ont été sujet à une légende, connue des plus anciens habitants de Londres, dont je fais partie.**

**Poudlard aurait donc été créée par les Fondateurs, qui auraient été les plus grands magiciens de leurs temps. Oui je sais, cela peut étonner, mais on ne sait jamais ce qui nous entoure, et partager le mensonge de la vérité est une des tâches des plus difficiles. Même dans une vérité il y a parfois un mensonge, minime, mais présent.**

**Et puis, ce n'est qu'une légende ! »**

**« Vous dites que ces... Fondateurs ont donc créé Poudlard et leurs maisons. Mais à quoi ça servait de faire 4 maisons dans un château ? »**

**« Poudlard est, toujours selon la légende, une école de sorcellerie. Et c'est ici que venait étudier les jeunes sorciers, pour apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur leur monde, et apprendre à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Ces élèves, arrivés en 1ère année, étaient répartis dans l'une de ces maisons. »**

**« Selon leur choix ? »**

**« Bien sûr que non. Il y avait un rituel à chaque début d'année, La Répartition. On posait un chapeau magique, qui lisait au plus profond de ton âme, et décidait la maison qui te conviendrait le mieux. »**

**« ... C'est... bizarre. Mais les élèves avaient le droit de changer de maison si elle ne leur convenait pas ? »**

**« Non ! Le chapeau a toujours raison, et il sait laquelle t'es destinée. »**

**_« Ca serait marrant que ça existe vraiment ... Je me demande dans laquelle je serais envoyé ... »_**

**« Et vous gardez toujours ces maisons ? »**

**« Oui comme tu peux le voir. »**

**« Mais, comment faites-vous pour répartir les élèves, puisque le chapeau n'existe pas ? »**

**« Je m'amuse en appliquant la tradition chaque année. En fait, je fais passer un test d'évaluation avant la rentrée, ensuite le Grand Jour arrive, j'installe un chapeau et une voix s'élève et donne la maison. En fait c'est un micro qui est à l'intérieur, et je parle à celui qui est attaché à ma robe. On reste dans la légende ! N'est-ce pas amusant ? »**

**« Euuh, je ... Je ... Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça ... Je vais passer un test alors ? »**

**« Je te connais trop Harry pour te le faire passer ! Je sais déjà dans quelle maison je vais te mettre. »**

**« Hein ?! Mais c'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je veux passer un test ! Je veux avoir un traitement de faveur ! Je veux le passer ! »**

**« Comme tu veux Harry, c'est toi qui choisis. Je te laisse tout de même réfléchir. Si deux semaines avant la rentrée tu veux toujours passer le test, tu n'auras qu'à venir me trouver, et je te le ferais passer. Mais je continue à dire qu'il n'y a qu'une maison qui te convienne. »**

**« Je veux quand même. »**

**« Bien, bien, bien. »**

Harry hésita, mais se lanca tout de même:

**« Les caractéristiques ... vous en avez parlé tout à l'heure, mais vous n'en avez pas dit d'avantage ... »**

**« Tu vois l'inscription au dessus de la cheminée ? **Harry hocha de la tête, **et bien, ce qu'il dit sont les principales caractéristiques des jeunes Slytherin. »**

**« Vous pensez que je dois aller à Slytherin ? »**

**« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »**

**« Et bah ... Je vais dormir ici, non ? »**

**« Oui mais c'est surtout parce que la plupart des internes font partie de cette maison, je voulais tout simplement vous regrouper. C'est beaucoup plus amusant, et puis vous pouvez faire plus de choses, une fois la nuit tombée ! » (****NDA: je précise, il n'y a pas de sous-entendu, si si je vous jure ! T'es d'accord avec moi Ushi' hein ?? NdUshi : Euuuuh...)**

**« Ah d'accord, et ce sont lesquels ? »**

**« Tu n'auras qu'a leur demander Harry. Je te laisse maintenant, profite donc de ton temps libre pour te balader, profiter des alentours ! Il y a beaucoup de choses à découvrir !Mais fais attention à ne pas te perdre »,**rigola Dumbledore.

Harry pouffa.

**« Merci professeur ! ».**

**« Tu sais Harry, j'aimerais beaucoup que, quand nous sommes tous les deux ou qu'il n'y a pas cours, tu m'appelles « grand-père », si tu le veux toi aussi bien sûr ! J'ai juste pensé... »**

**« Oui !! Oui, je... Je veux bien !! Merci beaucou gr... grand... père. »**

Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de prendre Harry dans ses bras qui ne put retenir quelques larmes de tomber, tellement la joie était intense.

**J'ai bien envie de faire ma sadique et d'arrêter là XD ... Mais je vais être gentille lol**

Dumbledore était retourné à ses affaires, tandis qu'Harry était dehors, profitant du beau temps et de de la fin d'après-midi pour se promener.

Il avait remarqué de grands arbres tout près du château, mais ne se rappelant plus exactement du chemin, il allait là où ses pas le portait. _**« Vive mon sens de l'orientation... déplorable... »**_

Il était arrivé devant de grands bâtiments qui donnaient l'impression d'être en verre. Le soleil se reflétait dessus, l'éblouissant presque. Tout autour, il n'y avait que de vert. Ne sachant toujours pas où il était, Harry continuait de marcher, s'enfonçant entre les serres.

**« Tu t'es perdu... Harry ? »**

**Là aussi ça m'a tenté XD ...**

Harry sursauta et se retourna dans tous les sens pour voir d'où pouvait provenir la voix. Mais celle-ci l'aida :

**« Je suis dans la serre à laquelle tu fais face Harry ! Entre, si tu veux. »**

Mais Harry était méfiant depuis quelques années, alors il regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui, et s'avança un peu en direction de la serre, mais s'arrêta brusquement.

**« Et les autres qui disent que je suis timide ... Allez rentre ! **Mais voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait pas, il se décida à sortir, **bon puisque monsieur a peur, je sors. »**

Alors Harry regarda. Le jeune homme qu'il vit, n'était autre que l'un des internes qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure ; et c'était le seul à ne pas avoir parlé. Il était un peu plus grand que Harry, avec un visage assez rond marqué par les traits de l'enfance. Il était d'ailleurs un peu enrobé, mais ce n'était pas excessif et lui allait très bien.

**« Tu... Tu es... Neville, c'est ça ? »**

**« Je vois que tu as retenu, ça fait plaisir. Oui je suis Neville. Neville Londubat pour être plus précis. Et toi tu n'es autre que Harry, le « petit singe » qui vient d'arriver »**

**« Hum ... évite le « petit singe » s'il te plait. Je sais même pas pourquoi il m'appelle comme ça. »**

**« C'est Blaise, il est tout le temps comme ça et ne peux s'empêcher de donner des surnoms à ceux qui lui plaisent bien. »**

**« Qui... qui lui plaisent bien ? »**

**« Oui, il n'est pas du genre à juger du premier coup d'oeil, mais il y a des personnes qui lui inspire sa sympathie dès le premier coup d'oeil, alors dis-toi que, au moins, tu l'as de ton côté. C'est préférable. »**

**« ... »**

**« Allez entre ! Je vais te montrer ce qui se cache sous ses bâtiments qui t'intriguaient tout à l'heure. »**

Neville avança, suivi d'Harry. Et là, encore une fois, une énième fois, Harry fut ébloui. Cet endroit était magnifique ! On aurait dit un champ de bataille où les couleurs luttaient pour prendre plus de territoire sur celles d'à côté ! Et il y en avait tellement ! C'était vraiment magnifique.

**« La vue te plaît ? »**

**« Woaah, oh que oui ! C'est magnifique !! »**

**« Ce sont les serres du château. C'est ici que nous cultivons certaines plantes exotiques, aromatiques ... »**

**« Tu les cultives tout seul ? »**

**« Harry, je viens de dire nous. Donc non, mais j'avoue que je m'implique plus que n'importe quel autre élève. En tout cas à ma connaissance. »**

**« Tu aimes les plantes ? »**

**« Oui, tu sais l'avantage de Poudlard, c'est que tu peux étudier ce que tu aimes. Si ma grand-mère m'a envoyé ici, c'est parce que les cours de botanique ne sont pas très courant. Seul Poudlard l'enseignait en matière complémentaire. En plus ma grand-mère connaissait Dumbledore. Elle lui en a parlé, et il a voulut me voir un peu à l'oeuvre. Il m'a dit que « j'avais la main verte ». Dumbledore est assez special, mais il m'a permis d'étudier ce que j'aime vraiment. »**

**« C'est génial alors ! »**

**« Oui. Mais dis-moi Harry, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? La plupart du temps, nous intègrons Poudlard, au plus tard en 6ème. Mais jamais en cours de cycle. »**

**« Je ... C'est gran ... le professeur Dumbledore qui me l'a proposé. »**

**« Ah ? Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, c'est toujours lui qui propose, jamais l'inverse. Mais tu dois avoir quelque chose de spécial pour qu'il te le propose ainsi. »**

**« Non, pas du tout. Je... en fait je n'en sais rien... Il est venu la semaine dernière et m'a proposé de venir finir mes études à Poudlard, me laissant jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour réfléchir. Et j'ai choisi. »**

**« Je vois ça. Et quelle est ta spécialité ? »**

**« Je ... N'en ai aucune ... Enfin je crois. »**

**« Tu dois bien en avoir une, non ? »**

**« Je suis assez bon en sport, mais c'est tout. »**

**« Etonnant. Mais je pense que tout s'éclaircira à la rentrée. Mais dis moi, tout à l'heure tu n'as pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler avec Blaise, tu viens d'où ? »**

**« Je ... des environs. »**

**« C'est vague ... »**

**« D'un quartier, à deux heures d'ici, environ. »**

**« Oooh, donc tu ne rentreras pas tous les soirs . Ta famille va te manquer non ? »**

**« Elle me manque déjà »** murmura Harry.

Neville était plus qu'étonné. Le regard de Harry n'était plus que néant, rien ne transparaissait. Il n'y avait plus rien, et il connaissait ce regard et ce qu'il lisait pour l'avoir déjà vécu.

**« Tu es seul, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais acquiesça peu après.

**« Viens. On va s'asseoir là-bas, on sera tranquille. Cet endroit est fait pour pouvoir rêver, et partir dans les étoiles. Tous le monde dit que je suis un rêveur, et je le pense moi-même. Dans les rêves on peut imaginer ce que l'on veut, ce que l'on désire. Vivre comme on le souhaite et oublier toutes ses peines. Alors Harry ; assieds toi et rêve avec moi. »**

Il ne le connaissait pas. Non. Et pourtant, dans ses yeux couleur marron, Harry comprit que Neville avait vécu la même perte. Il le comprenait. Alors Harry lui fit confiance et s'assit à ses côtés; sur l'herbe verte qui recouvrait le sol de la serre. Levant la tête, il put apercevoir le ciel, les rayons transperçant le verre et se répandant dedans, tout autour de lui. Un havre de paix. Oui.

**« Merci »**,murmura une nouvelle fois Harry.

Et pour toute réponse, Neville le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire bienveillant, lui prit la main, la caressa, et la reposa.

Quelqu'un aurait pu être choqué par ce geste, mais pas Harry. Aussi étonnant que celui puisse paraître, du fait qu'ils venaient juste de se rencontrer, il avait cette impression de le connaître, mais surtout cette confiance qu'il lui inspirait, avec cette douceur. Neville était la paix de Harry.

Jamais il n'aurait pu croire à tout cela, non, lui qui était réticent à tout ce qui lui arrivait, là il était heureux. Et en paix.

**Je peux couper là ?? ça vous dérange pas hein ? Quoi ?? Si ! Bon d'accord ... Je continue ... Mais un tout p'tit peu !! Quelqu'un rentre en action lol !!**

**NdUshi : tssss**

**« Désolé de perturber ce petit moment très romantique et très fleur bleue, mais nous devons rentrer très chers collègues !! »**

Harry connaissait cette voix. _**« encore lui ... »**_, il l'avait entendu et le propriétaire l'avait cherché...

**« Allez p'tit singe !! Il faut y aller !! Lâche donc notre Neville !! Il va pas partir »**, pouffa Blaise.

**« Blaise, si tu ne veux pas que je dise certaines petites choses à Théo, je me la fermerai et irais voir ailleurs ! »**

Harry ne pensait pas que Neville pouvait être ainsi, mais au vu des yeux écarquillés et de la pâleur du visage de Blaise, ça ne sentait pas très bon.

**« Hey !! C'est du chantage! »**

**« Non, c'est simplement une mise en garde Blaise, arrête un peu tes bêtises. On arrive ok ? Alors file, on te rejoint ! »**

**« Hpmfl ! »**

**« Non, ça c'est pas ta réplique Blaise. »**

**« C'est pas ta réplique Blaise gniagniagnia... »**, répéta un magnifique Blaise avec un comportement d'adulte en tirant la langue.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Harry rigola, moins que tout à l'heure, mais son rire s'entendait, et malheureusement était communicatif. Et ce fut trois jeunes hommes qui revinrent au château, pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, manger avec le reste des occupants.

* * *

**Et voila le chapitre est terminé. j'espère qu'il vous a plut .**

**Ah oui! un petit sondage :**

**Si vous voulez que je fasse un petit chapitre spécialement sur la 1ère nuit d'Harry, vous me le dites . Pour ceux qui ont déjà mis une review envoyé moi un MP **

**Je voulais d'abord remercier :**

**Sati-san:**** qui n'a pas lâché depuis le début **

**SakiaTsukyo: qui, malgré ta flemingite aigue, a été un amour lol, mais t'as oublié 2 reviews méchante XD ... je dec'**

**666 Naku:**** Hey hey Merci à toi aussi , continue XD mdr**

**Ushitora:**** Ma tite bêta merci !**

**Zelma et Miaka: qui, même si elles ne sont pas inscrites viennent pour me laisser une tite review merci à toutes les deux .**

**Et quand même un grand merci aussi aux autres **

**PLUS DE REVIEWS YEEAAAAHHHH XD**

**Hum, excusez ce petit moment de faiblesse ' !**

**A plus tard pour le prochain chapitre .**

**Merci, et bisous Lilinichou.**


	11. Chapter 9: bonus

**Coucou la compagnie, donc hum avant que j'ai un petit problème avec FF ... j'avais écrit un tout tas de truc ( je sais ça veut rien dire XD)... enfin je vais abréger, car trop la flem de tout réécrire. Dons en gros ceci est un minuscule petit chapitre, que je considère plus comme un bonus ou supplément que je voulais vous demandez, mais que j'ai oublié. Donc, pour ne pas vous "punir" le voici. Il est vraiment très court ..**

**En tout cas, réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Zelna:** **Ma très chère Zelna ,lol, oui je sais mais que veux tu, une fois qu'on a goûté à une chose, il est très difficile de s'en débarrasser . Donc oila, en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas . Et merci pour ta review. Bizz.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 9,**

**« Non !! Je t'en pris ! Arrête ! Je t'en supplie ! T'as pas le droit ! »**

Malgré toutes ses suppliques, l'homme ne s'arrêta pas. Il continuait ses coups, frappant de plus en plus fort, changeant entre le coup de pied et le coup de poing, sur n'importe quelle surface, tant que c'était sur ce corps étendu, par terre, agonisant et le suppliant.

L'homme s'arrêta, permettant au corps de reprendre son souffle. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. A peine s'était-il arrêté, que l'homme lui aggripa les cheveux, le remettant sur pied.

Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

**« Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! C'est tout ce que tu mérites ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que ce... vieux... fou allait vraiment venir pour t'emmener loin d'ici ? Tu rêves trop sale gosse ! Tu es ici, et tu le resteras aussi longtemps que JE le déciderai ! Tu n'es rien !! Rien de chez rien ! Mets-toi bien ça dans ta petite caboche! »**

Et les coups reprirent, s'intensifiant avec les secondes.

**« Harry ! Harry ! »**

_**« Je... Je deviens fou... J'entends des voix maintenant. J'ai... A l'aide... S'il vous... Plait ! ... Qui que vous... »**_

**« Harry ! Harry ! »**

_**« En ...Encore ... Mer .. De »**_

Pour voir d'où pouvait venir cette voix, Harry essaya de se relever mais son bourreau n'était pas de cet avis :

**« Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de faire sale gamin ?? Prends ça »**

Et Harry vit un coup de poing venir et hurla.

**« Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! »**

**« Calme Harry ! Ce n'est que moi, Neville »**

Complètement perdu, Harry tourna la tête dans tous les sens s'assurant que l'homme de son cauchemar, facilement identifiable, n'était pas là, qu'il était bien parti de là-bas. Et que tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas un rêve.

Malgré tout, il leva ses bras et approcha ses mains du visage de Neville.

Celui-ci n'osa pas bouger et laissa faire Harry.

Il lui toucha le visage, insistant bien, comme pour se prouver à lui-même, que le garçon en face de lui était bien réel.

Neville, le comprenant, posa sa main sur celle d'Harry et lui parla d'un ton doux :

**« Je suis là Harry. N'ai pas peur. Je ne vais pas m'envoler. »**

Le brun souffla un coup, se passa une main sur le visage et s'installa plus confortablement.

**« Je ... Hum ... Merci ... »**

**« De rien. Mais dis moi, peut-être que tu ne veux pas m'en parler mais, qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ? »**

**« Juste un cauchemar. »**

**« Et bien, il devait vraiment être horrible ... Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, et je comprends que tu ne puisses pas me faire totalement confiance, mais sache que s'il a quoi que ce soit, un problème ou autre, tu peux venir m'en parler. D'accord ? »**

**« ... Merci... »**

**« Bien, je te laisse te laver et t'habiller, après nous descendrons prendre le petit-déjeuner. Les autre sont déjà descendus, donc ne t'inquiète pas il y'a que moi qui t'ai entendu. »**

**« Mmmh ... J'arrive. »**

Harry se leva et commence à se diriger vers la salle de bain, quand :

**« Harry, regarde moi, **ce dernier s'executa, **et souris-moi. »**

Malgré le réconfort de Neville et sa gentille, Harry ne put faire qu'un sourire crispé, sans réelle valeur, et Neville, n'étant pas dupe le vit mais n'ajouta rien. Il sortit, laissant son ami se préparer.

* * *

**Huuum, comme dit ci-haut, voila le petit "bonus" est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu .**

**Ah j'ai un petit SONDAGE à vous faire lol, ça serait vraiment sympa de me dire votre préférence, votre choix ...:**

**1) est-ce que ça vous tenterais que je fasse, de temps en temps, un chapitre ou une partie, en POV d'un personnage ?**

**2) et aussi, est-ce que, quelques chapitres, sur la mise en forme ... des 2 couples "secondaires" ( un 3ème mystère XD) vous tenterais ??**

**Voila, c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous demandez. Alors, vive les reviews lol .**

**Gros bisous!**

**lilinichou.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Me voici de nouveau avec le chapitre 10 , j'espère qu'il vous plaira .**

**Avant de vous souhaiter bonne lecture, réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**-Zelna: Aaah toujours là lol . Ce ne sera pas pour cette fois , je me demande si tu vas trouver qui c'est ( ma bêta, elle n'a pas trouvé lol XD mais bon c'est normal XD ... moi aussi je t'aime Ushi'). Donc voila tu as le chapitre suivant Bonne lecture .Bisous et merci de ta review!**

-** Angel-Abigael-Malfoy:Mdr tant que Draco ne se tape pas l'incruste je vais pas pouvoir mettre de POV de lui lol XD Mais faudrait qu'il arrive parce que tous le monde le réclame (Draco: "Bah oui qu'est-ce que tu crois !! Tous le monde m'aime !!", ça va arrête de te monter la tête comme çaV.V). Donc voilou Le reste devrait pas tarder, enfin l'arrivée de Draco, le couple principal, va par contre avoir quelques (beaucoup) difficultés , ça serait pas marrant autrement XD. En tout cas merci de ta 2nd review lol . Bisouilles.**

- **Sorcha:**** Je suis contente que tu la trouves géniale, même si je pense que c'est un thème un peu trop fort lol mais ça fait toujours très plaisir !!. Merci de ta review! Bizz.**

- **Crystal of Shadow: J'aime bien ton pseudo XD ...Oui je sais il était rikiki XD Et j'en suis désolée V.V, mais voici la suite qui, j'epsère a été assez rapide pour toi XD ( mais ça m'étonnerait je traîne pas mal XD). Donc vila la suite . Merci de ta review !Bizz.**

- **Lolie:**** Mais de rien lol , ça m'arrange un peu quand même que tu dises que tu n'ais pas de préférence, comme ça je vais pouvoir faire au pif et en fonction de mon humeur lool XD mais bon faut que je fasse aussi en fonction des exigences des autres lecteurs ( qui sont très importantes ). Donc voici la suite qui j'epsère te plaira toujours . Merci de ta review ! Bizz .**

_**Voila, il me semble que j'en ai oublié aucune ... Et maintenant Bonne lecture**_!!

* * *

_**Hihihi -- paroles du passé**_

**Hihihi -- paroles du présent**

**Hihihi -- paroles de « l'inconnu au téléphone »,**

**Chapitre 10.**

**POV ??**

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire. De qui va-t-il encore parler ? De l'un de ses nombreux amants, qui sait, il changera peut-être de refrain, et moi ça m'évitera de ressentir toujours la même chose.

Peu de personnes le savent, mais je suis arrivé dans cette école en seconde. D'après Neville, c'est rare. Je suis encore un cas à part, tout comme ce Harry.

Ah d'ailleurs, lui. Pas que je le déteste, ça serait même le contraire, il a l'air gentil, sincère, mais malheureusement, son prénom est trop souvent dans la bouche de mon ami.

Harry, par-ci, Harry, par-là. Mais non je ne suis pas jaloux ! Bon je ne suis pas d'aussi mauvaise foi que certaines personnes, alors je vais me l'avouer à moi-même, je suis jaloux ... Merde ...

Pourquoi merde ? Parce que je déteste ressentir ce genre de sentiment, ça me donne l'impression de ne pas me contrôler, et c'est une chose dont j'ai peur : la perte totale de moi-même.

Ah, j'ai oublié de continuer après Harry. Oui, donc je suis arrivé ici plus tard que les autres, pour des raisons dont je ne préfère pas me souvenir, mais venir ici fut mon paradis.

Je le rencontrai pour la première fois à une petite bataille des Gryffins contre des Slytherins. Il était pitoyable, se battant sans relâche alors que ses adversaires avaient l'avantage du nombre ( et oui 5 contre 2, ce n'est pas vraiment égal). Il avait, et l'a toujours, une fierté mal placée. Il était d'ailleurs en mauvais état, mais ce qui m'attira fut, lorsque l'un de ses amis, qui apparemment était en grande difficulté et la cause de cette bagarre, tomba à terre. A ce moment-là, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, il abandonna carrément son adversaire pour rejoindre l'autre. Il s'interposa de lui-même entre les coups que recevait son ami.

Cette loyauté me toucha. Il le défendait de son propre corps.

Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à d'abord regarder le physique. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est le mentalde la personne, les traits de caractère. Ce qu'il fait qu'il est lui.

Et je peux vous dire que ce lui me plut énormément à ce moment-là.

Etrangement, je m'étais rapproché du groupe, en avait poussé plusieurs sur mon chemin, et, alors que je ne suis pas du tout comme ça, je mis à terre celui qui, sans aucune honte, continuait à leur taper dessus, alors qu'ils étaient « sans défense » et blessés.

Le souvenir le plus vivace que je gardais de cette bagarre, ce fut les yeux que cet homme - car c'était le regard d'un homme et non d'un adolescent - leva vers moi. Un mélange d'étonnement, de curiosité, mais surtout d'un merci.

Je ne crois pourtant pas au coup de foudre, et je n'y crois toujours pas. Car, je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Ce n'était que le début.

A partir de ce jour, on ne se quittait plus vraiment, nous étions devenus le trio des Slytherins.

Même si l'un avait plus son regard rivé sur l'autre qui n'était pas moi, j'étais heureux. Je le voyais, le sentais, rigolais avec lui, et j'appris à le connaître de jour en jour. Et surtout, à l'aimer.

Je n'ai jamais eu à me poser de questions sur ma sexualité, ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle je pense énormément, n'ayant jamais senti d'attirance particulière pour personne. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que les hommes ne me laissaient pas indifférent.

Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir de sentiments pour embrasser quelqu'un. Par contre pour ressentir quelque chose à travers un baiser, j'ai toujours pensé que si. En fait, j'ai fait ma première expérience à 14 ans, avec un jeune plus vieux que moi. Cela a mal tourné. On s'embrassait et se touchait aussi, mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Je ne voulais pas. Pour moi, on peut embrasser sans sentiments, mais pas coucher. Et je suis une personne qui ne veut pas être baisée, mais une personne à qui on fait l'amour. Une grande différence. Et lui ne la voyait pas.

Au bout de quelques semaines, il voulut aller plus loin. Le repousser devenait de plus en plus difficile, en plus tout était en secret, car je ne voulais pas faire d'esclandre. Ma... famille étant assez obtue...

Alors je fis la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Je rompis. Il n'a pas supporté que je le lâche sans une petite compensation. Et malgré moi, il l'a eue. Le mot « petite » n'est pas vraiment ce que j'aurais utilisé pour qualifier « virginité ».

Malheureusement, cette compensation ne lui a pas suffit. Il s'est amusé à aller se vanter dans tout le lycée, qu'il s'était fait « L'Inaccessible ». Les filles me surnommaient comme ça, car je ne voulais jamais sortir avec l'unes d'entre elles. Au moins, elles ont sut pourquoi.

Mes parents aussi l'on sut ... Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

J'eu une chance que l'on pourrait qualifier de « hors du commun ». Je me suis retrouvé dans la même maison, dans le même dortoir et surtout, dans la même classe, même si ce ne fut qu'en première, je n'avais pas à me plaindre.

Il y eut une période, pendant laquelle le « leader » du trio dut partir pour raisons personnelles. Je me suis retrouvé seul avec lui pendant environ un mois. Je pus apprendre à le connaître comme jamais, nos liens se sont renforcés. Même lui, ne pouvait nier qu'un « fil » nous reliait. Nous nous comprenions comme des jumeaux se comprennent.

Malgré tout, il y a toujours une limite à cette liaison. Il ne comprenait que le « moi » que je lui laissais voir, ou plutôt que le « moi » présent, et non celui du passé.

Je ne veux pas dire que j'agissais différemment, bien au contraire, devant lui je me laissais aller et lui montrais ma véritable personnalité, qui n'avait pas de très grande différence entre celle que tous le monde connaît, mais je souriais. Il m'a dit un jour :

_**« Tu sais quoi ? Ça peut faire gnian gnian mais te voir sourire juste entre nous me fait sentir privilégié ! »**_

Et c'est ce qu'il était et qu'il est toujours. Quoique ... apparemment, je ne suis pas tellement comme avant. J'aurais soi-disant changé. Peut-être que je ris moins, que je m'exprime moins ... Je n'en sais rien. Mais il ne devrait pas s'en inquiéter. S'il savait le fond de mes pensées, il comprendrait.

Je crois que son pire défaut est celui de voir juste sans le voir réellement.

Depuis l'année dernière, il me charrie avec ma soi-disante « amoureuse »:

_**« Non mais je rigole pas !! Tu souris beaucoup moins tu sais ! Oh oh ... J'ai deviné ... »**_

A ce moment-là, j'ai vraiment eu peur, il avait tellement l'air sérieux que je m'étais dit qu'il avait tout deviné et qu'il allait me jeter. Mais j'avais oublié que c'était Lui.

_**« ... Une histoire de coeur hein ? Tu sais tu peux me le dire, on est amis après tout ... Enfin si tu veux pas me le dire tu sais, je comprendrai ... Même si ... »**_

_**« Oula ... Arrêtes maintenant, tu te fais de fausses idées. Mêle-toi un peu de ce qui te regardes ! »**_

J'avoue que sur le moment j'étais assez énervé ! Il avait réussi a deviner ce qui me tracassait et me rendait ainsi, mais même avec ça, il avait trouvé le moyen de tomber à côté ! Comment pouvait-on être aussi aveugle ?

Et là, la rêveuse Luna était sortie de nulle part, et avait sortie, une fois de plus, une phrase qu'on ne pouvait pas comprendre :

_**« Montre-toi un peu plus, dévoile-toi, et peut-être que le nuage s'en ira. »**_

Ou peut-être, était-ce moi qui ne voulait pas comprendre.

La journée s'achevait lentement, toujours. Cette même monotonie, sans relâche.

Je me levais pour manger, pour te voir, pour flâner. Pour essayer de t'oublier ? Non, je ne pense pas. Je savais que c'était perdu d'avance. Je nie beaucoup de chose, mais pas celle-là.

Celle que, malgré tout ce que je pourrais faire, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. Ne dit-on pas que le premier amour reste éternellement enfoui quelque part dans le coeur ? Je n'échapperai pas à la règle, sauf que moi, je ne l'enfouis pas, je le garde et le garderai. Même si je dois souffrir.

Je ne fais pas partie de ces personnes qui se torturent l'esprit, ou même le corps, parce que la personne qu'elle aime ne la regarde pas.

Et pourtant, j'ai pu constater moi-même une perte d'appétit et de motivation.

Il va falloir que je me reprenne, autrement il va encore me faire une remarque.

Tiens, pour changer, il est au téléphone. Il doit beaucoup l'apprécier. Il a un portable, mais il ne répond jamais, enfin presque. Tout dépend de la personne. Il faut que ça soit quelqu'un d'important pour lui.

J'espère que ce n'est pas l'un de ses amants ... Je ne préfèrerai pas ...

Je commence à partir, loin de ce sourire qui ne m'est pas adressé, lorsqu'il m'appelle :

**« Dis, c'est Monsieur... Il demande si ça te convient s'il vient nous rendre une petite visite la semaine prochaine ? Il peut pas avant... Il revient juste de son voyage et ses parents le barricade à la maison... Pauvre Monsieur... Sa maman veut pas le lâcher... »**

Et il éclate de rire. Il a vraiment le rire facile ... Mais ça va. Dès le début j'ai pu souffler. Ce n'est que lui... Enfin que lui. C'est quand même Monsieur, comme il se plait à l'appeller.

**« Mmmh... Ouais pourquoi pas. Au moins on s'ennuiera moins... » lâchai-je.**

**« Hey !! Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ?? Tu t'amuses pas avec moi ? Chuis triste maintenant... T'es méchant avec moi snif... Tu as interêt à te faire pardonner sale môme !! »**

Je souris. Il n'y a que lui qui y arrive. Et le voyant, il est tout fier de lui. Quel gamin.

Mais bon, c'est sa nature.

Ah, Neville qui arrive.

**« Tiens, y'a Neville qui arrive... roooh ça va Monsieur arrête tes bêtises, il est gentil le ****Neville tu sais... Non pas mon style... Tais-toi... Oui je sais que tu sais... Oui tout comme lui... Fiche moi un peu la paix ! 'Lut Nev' ! .. La ferme toi !... »**

**« Bonjour vous deux. On est les seuls, et on arrive à ne pas se croiser de la journée. Pourtant je vous ai cherchés partout. » annonce Neville.**

**« Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ? » demanda Blaise.**

**« Oui, c'est à propos d'Harry... » fit Neville sur le ton de la conspiration.**

**« Mais on s'en fout que tu ne le connaisses pas ... Mais arrête tes conneries ! ... Oui il est mignon... Mais t'es pas de ce bord, alors tu l'as dans l'os...QUOIIIII ?? ... Hum excusez-moi ... Tu sais quoi Monsieur-Je-Cache-Bien-Mon-Jeu, on parlera de tout ça quand tu arriveras ... T'es pas chiant toi ... Mêle-toi de ce qui TE regarde ... Tu l'as même pas vu que ... Roooh t'es incroyable toi ... Oui je sais je vais mourir quand tu arriveras ... Tu sais quoi vu que ça le concerne, je vais être gentil avec toi, vu que je suis ton ami ... Oui c'est ça tais-toi et écoute ... Je vais mettre le haut-parleur, et tu entendras tout ce qu'on dira ! Et tu pourras même te manifester Monsieur-Je-Suis-Jamais-Content ! ... Oui, t'as vu? Je peux être intelligent ... Pas comme certains ... Oui,oui je sais ... Bon je le met hein ! »**

_**« Toiiiiiii !! Qui traites-tu de stupide hein !! JE suis intelligent ... »**_

**« Je te coupe tout de suite, parce que là on entend ... Hum .. Alors laisse parler Neville, si tu veux en apprendre plus sur le nouveau ... », répliqua Blaise.**

**« Hum donc oui ... », commenca Neville**

_**« Accouche, stupide Gryffin ! »**_

**« Fais comme si il n'était pas là, Nev' »**

**« Vous ne le savez certainement pas, mais à la fin du mois, le 31, c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry, et j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait lui faire une surprise ... Si ça vous tente ... » proposa Neville.**

**« Oooooh, mais c'est t'y pas une bonne nouvelle ça Monsieur ?! Tu vas pouvoir nous aider à la confection de cette magnifique soirée et avec un peu de chance tu y seras invité !! »**

_**« La ferme !! Je vous aiderai ... Avec mon cerveau ça serait beaucoup mieux ... on va faire vivre le meilleur anniversaire de ce petit nouveau ... Merde ... »**_

**« Qu'y a-t-il Monsieur ? », demanda Blaise.**

_**« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça !! »**_

**« Oui arrête. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

_**« Tu te rends pas compte ! Il va falloir que j'attende UNE semaine avant de pouvoir voir le petit nouveau !! Finalement je crois que je vais arriver bien plus tôt que prévu ... Un Malfoy n'attend pas ! Bon je vous laisse, je vous dis à dans 3 jours grands maxi'. Ciao'. »**_

**« Mais ... Attends!! Draco !! »**

_**« Tut ...Tut... Tut... Tut... Tut... »**_

**« Oh le con ! Il m'a raccroché au nez !! », grogna Blaise.**

* * *

** Et voila c'est la fin ... de ce chapitre bien sûr.**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! **

**Comme d'habitude le mêm refrain : le petit bouton en bas à gauche "go" ça fait toujours plaisir ( j'en suis accro maintenant XD ma vrai drogueuuuu!! XD)**

**Allez, à plus tard pour l chapitre suivant!**

**Gros bisous , Lilinichou**


End file.
